<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperfect by biungcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714596">Imperfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biungcan/pseuds/biungcan'>biungcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance, School, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biungcan/pseuds/biungcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungchan bukan tipikal orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi ketika dirinya melihat sosok kakak kelas nya yang bernama Han Seungwoo, ia merasakan ada hasrat dalam dirinya untuk memiliki sang Ketua OSIS itu. Namun Apa jadinya jika Seungwoo dengan segala kesempurnaannya menolak Byungchan  dikarenakan dia yang tak sempurna? apakah Byungchan harus bertahan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[CW : FATPHOBIA]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00, Sudah Saatnya para murid untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi beberapa murid malah asik berkerumun membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi 5 orang di tengahnya, dengan tokoh utama dari kerumunan itu adalah Dua pria yang sedang saling pandang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ada keributan apa ini?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lo bilang gue cuma lelucon? Gua suka Lo, Kak Seungwoo! apa itu lelucon buat lo?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kata-kata ini keluar dengan lantang dari mulut salah satu pemuda bertubuh gempal berpipi chubby, bername tag 'Choi Byungchan'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seketika semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan pertikaian tersebut terkaget-kaget hingga ada yang menahan nafas nya karena ikut grogi. Betapa berani bocah ingusan yang baru masuk SMA nya selama 3 minggu ini sudah mengatakan kesukaannya kepada Sosok Han Seungwoo, sang ketua Osis yang sangat terkenal dingin dan galak itu.</p><p> </p><p>Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi Rahasia umum bagi murid di Angkatannya Byungchan dan segelintir anggota OSIS bahwa byungchan menyukai sang nomor 1 di OSIS itu. Sebab sejak hari pertama OSPEK Byungchan sudah terang-terangan mengagumi Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>seperti...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“aku mau di hukum sama kak seungwoo aja, kak”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“loh kenapa ? kurang kejam ya hukuman kakak?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“bukan kak, byungchan suka aja di hukum kak seungwoo,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dan</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“kak seungsik, kasih ini please ke kak seungwoo,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“apa nih?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“ini masakan spesial dari aku buat kak seungwoo, oh iya ini buat kakak—” Byungchan memberikan roti Bantal rasa coklat keju yang ia beli di minimarket dekat sekolah, “—ini roti buat kakak, tapi kalo kotak bekal ini punya kak seungwoo, oke kak?? beneran di kasih loh ya kak</em> <em> ke kak seungwoo... kakak kan ganteng,”</em></p><p> </p><p>Seungsik sangat amanah saat itu. Diberikannya bekal dari byungchan kepada temannya itu, tapi oleh seungwoo kotak bekal nya di buang ke kotak sampah.</p><p> </p><p>Sebenarnya Byungchan sudah pernah ditolak sekali oleh Seungwoo saat di akhir masa orientasi.</p><p> </p><p>Saat itu lagi ada Demo Ekskul, Seluruh siswa sedang menatap kearah lapangan dimana kakak-kakak perwakilan setiap Ekskul sedang unjuk kebolehan demi menggaet adik kelas yang ingin masuk ke Ekskul mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Byungchan dan Hanse, Mereka malah menerobos kerumunan menjauh dari lapangan.</p><p> </p><p>Jangan tanya Hanse kenapa dia mau-mau saja diajak Sahabatnya mangkir dari demo Ekskul itu. Alasannya tentu saja karena dia pulang nebeng Byungchan. Abisnya, Byungchan mengancam kalau ia tidak ikut kemauan Byungchan dia disuruh pulang naik angkot saja.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanse Mengerutkan keningnya, saat Byungchan menuntunnya menuju ruangan OSIS yang tampak sepi dari luar. Hanse sempat bertanya maksud dan tujuan dari agenda mereka kali ini apa. Dan seperti perkiraan Hanse, Byungchan dengan rencana gila nya demi mendekati sang Ketua OSIS.</p><p> </p><p>Begitu sampai di depan pintu Ruang OSIS, Byungchan mempersiapkan diri dengan berdiri tegap, mengatur nafas, membenahi letak dasinya, dan merapikan bajunya. Sempat Byungchan bertanya pada Hanse apakah dia oke, dan di jawab Hanse dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Ingat, ini demi keselamatan dirinya supaya bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa harus membuang uang untuk membayar angkot.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengetuk pintu dan masuk perlahan-lahan kedalam ruangan tersebut yang tampak tak ada seorang pun disana. Ada seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Entah Hanse yang tidak terlalu perhatian kepada semua gerak-gerik Byungchan atau Byungchan yang terlalu gesit, tiba-tiba ada sebatang Coklat merk terkemuka sudah ditangan kanan Byungchan lengkap dengan secarik kertas berwarna biru, wangi semerbak bunga mawar. Bahkan wangi surat itu Dapat hanse cium dari jarak 1 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Bisa hanse tebak, itu pasti surat cintanya. <em>Ew</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Belum Sempat Byungchan meletakkan coklat dan surat cintanya diatas tas milik Seungwoo—jangan tanya hanse kenapa byungchan bisa tau yang mana tas milik seungwoo—Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan segerombol anak OSIS masuk ke dalamnya secara bergantian. Mungkin sekitaran 8 orang dan salah satunya adalah Si <em>galak</em> Han Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“ngapain disini?”</p><p> </p><p>suara itu! suara dingin itu berasal dari bibir tipis seorang Han seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse yang posisinya dibelakang Byungchan dengan cepat mendorong pelan Byungchan untuk maju mendekati si senior, memaksa Byungchan untuk bersuara. Karena demi dewa dewi yunani, Hanse tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini. Ia masih ingin pulang dengan tubuh utuh!</p><p> </p><p>Hanse cukup mengapresiasi ketebalan muka Byungchan ketika dengan berani nya dia berkata, “mau ngasih ini ke kakak,” sambil menyodorkan coklat—tanpa surat cinta—ditangannya kehadapan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Sempat terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari gerombolan kakak kelas, kemudian yang lebih tua memalingkan mukanya, “Jun, ambil aja dah nih coklat nya,” Ujar Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘jun’ itu maju dan menyambut coklat dari byungchan dengan suka cita. “thanks, dek.”</p><p> </p><p>Seketika Byungchan tak berkutik. Dia kehabisan kata-kata begitu menyadari bahwa Seungwoo benar-benar tak pernah menerima apa yang telah ia berikan padanya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo maju beberapa langkah sehingga dirinya dan Byungchan hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Byungchan mundur patah-patah, Mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung almamaternya. ia takut ditatap Seungwoo dengan penuh intimidasi seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>“denger ya....choi byungchan…” ucap Seungwoo sambil membaca name tag Byungchan, jelas Seungwoo mana hafal nama-nama adik kelasnya.</p><p> </p><p>“gue gak tau lelucon apa yang lagi lo mainin, tapi bisa gak lo berhenti? gua risih,” Singkat padat dan jelas.</p><p> </p><p>Saat itu Byungchan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sambil Terus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Hanse hampir saja kehilangan jejak Byungchan waktu itu jika saja ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara tangis dari dalam toilet lantai 3.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Itu adalah kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu dan lihat dirinya saat ini. Berdiri Tegak, mengatakan ia suka kepada Seungwoo di depan khalayak ramai.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gua suka Lo, kak Seungwoo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Diulanginya lagi kalimat itu seperti ingin menegaskan apa yang ia rasakan itu benar adanya. Bukan lelucon seperti apa yang dikatakan seungwoo 2 minggu yang lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo yang hendak keluar dari kerumunan seketika memberhentikan langkahnya saat kata-kata yang menurutnya <em>menggelikan</em> itu masuk secara tidak sopan ke dalam gendang telinganya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sebenarnya tanpa Byungchan teriak-teriak seperti ini pun Seungwoo sudah tahu bahwasanya adik kelasnya ini sangat menyukainya. Seungwoo sudah sering diberitahu teman-teman sesama OSIS. Tapi Seungwoo hanya menganggap itu Angin lalu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dianggap sebagai angin lalu </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo membalikkan badannya, “lo bilang apa?”</p><p> </p><p>Kalau di situasi biasa, lalu ditanya kembali apa yang tadi ia katakan mungkin akan di jawab byungchan dengan cepat dan mudah. Tapi ini di situasi yang berbeda. Ia sedang ditatap sinis oleh orang yang sedang ia <em>Tembak.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sekarang ia merutuki mulut sialan nya yang tidak bisa di kontrol. Bisa-bisanya ia menyampaikan hal ini di depan puluhan mata yang sedang menyaksikannya. Bahkan ada yang sedang merekamnya. <em>Oh sial!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“lo bilang apa tadi?” ulang Seungwoo sambil maju perlahan ke arah Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sekarang Byungchan yang tersudut oleh Seungwoo. Seperti dejavu, posisinya sama, Hanse yang dibelakangnya dan Seungwoo yang tengah mengintimidasinya dengan maju perlahan-lahan sampai jarak mereka hanya terkikis beberapa senti. Byungchan nyaris terjungkal karena punggungnya menubruk Hanse yang ada di belakangnya.</p><p> </p><p>“kok diem ? kayaknya tadi lo punya nyali banyak,” Seungwoo tampak melemparkan senyum sarkasnya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan keringat dingin, bingung mau bilang apa. karena seakan-akan seungwoo adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa nya dan nyawanya sudah di ujung tenggorokan.</p><p> </p><p>“gini ya byungchan, mungkin lo bingung dengan statement gua yang di ruang OSIS dua minggu yang lalu,” Seungwoo membetulkan kerah seragam Byungchan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak byungchan seakan-akan ada debu di sana, sambil berucap dengan suara terendahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“lo tuh manis, sebenarnya. dan lo juga pintar karena gue denger-denger lo masuk sini jalur prestasi, tapi sayangnya—” </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo memajukan tubuhnya dan sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajahnya tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Byungchan, “—gue gak suka punya pacar gendut,” bisik Seungwoo Kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seperti kata pepatah, Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah ditolak, dikatain pula. Sungguh malang nasib byungchan. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya, tinggal sedikit lagi hingga air mata itu dapat mengalir ke pipi tembam nya. Tapi ternyata air mata itu masih bisa ditahan oleh empunya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tersenyum mengejek, kemudian berjalan meninggal kan Byungchan. Seungsik dan Sejun yang ada di belakang Seungwoo sedari tadi sebenarnya agak kasian kepada Byungchan, tapi ya mau bagaimana pun itu bukan urusan mereka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entah kerasukan setan dari mana Byungchan mendapatkan keberanian untuk melawan.</p><p> </p><p>“KALO GUE KURUS, LO HARUS JADI PACAR GUE, DAN GUE BAKAL NOLAK LO DEPAN ORANG BANYAK!!”</p><p> </p><p>Teriakan menggelegar dari Byungchan membuat semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan itu terkejut bukan main. Sebagian orang yang berkumpul disana menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan sebagian lagi memandangi nya dengan prihatin. Lagi-lagi Seungwoo dibuat speechless dengan keberanian adik kelas nya ini. Ia wajib memberi penghargaan atas keberanian dari si Choi ini. <em>Keberanian atau tidak tau malu?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Karena sudah malas menanggapi celotehan tidak jelas dari Byungchan, dan sang ketua osis itu juga merasa itu tidak akan terwujud kemudian ia hanya menjawab, “iya, terserah lo deh,” sambil berjalan menjauhi Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Choi Byungchan, lo gila ya?!”</p><p> </p><p>Mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ketika Hanse menyeretnya dengan susah payah. Ya, katakan saja Byungchan gila. Sebab hanse tak habis pikir sahabatnya ini dengan berani menantang sang penguasa sekolah tanpa ada aba-aba.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tipikal orang yang selalu bertanya dahulu sebelum bertindak, bahkan ketika ingin makan sesuatu pun ia harus bertanya minimal ke 3 orang di sekitar nya, tapi kenapa kali ini dia tidak bertanya dan langsung bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Sekarang Hanse memijat keningnya karena merasa sangat pusing mengingat kejadian tadi di lapangan. Dia merutuki kesalahannya sendiri yang menyarankan kepada Byungchan untuk mengungkapkan langsung rasa kesukaannya kepada Seungwoo agar Byungchan merasa lega. Tapi maksud Hanse bukan dengan berteriak di tengah lapangan!</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan masih tampak diam dengan wajah susah ditebak. Di letakkan telapak tangan hanse di dahi byungchan, kemudian byungchan menepisnya, "apaan sih,"</p><p> </p><p>"lo gak lagi demam tuh, tapi kenapa sih lo bisa aneh gini. Kenapa juga sih lo harus nantangin dia?!"</p><p> </p><p>Kata-kata hanse boro-boro masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, ini masuk dari telinga kanan dan mantul keluar. Gak ada yang masuk di kepala nya!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"udah deh chan, lo minta maaf sama kak seungwoo besok. gue temenin deh yaa... baru juga lo jadi siswa disini, bahkan sebulan aja belom dan sekarang lo udah bikin masalah aja, <em>haduh</em>," hanse putus asa.</p><p> </p><p>Yang diceramahi sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan kata-kata <em>'Bagaimana</em>?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bagaimana jika diet nya gagal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bagaimana jika orang-orang nanti akan mencemooh nya?</em>
</p><p><em>Bagaimana</em> <em> jika kakak kelas yang ia sukai itu malah justru...membenci nya ?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seketika Byungchan teringat sesuatu,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"...gue</em> <em> gak suka punya pacar gendut."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suara itu terus berdengung dan menggerayangi isi kepala nya. Jantung Byungchan seketika berpacu lebih cepat, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya terasa terbakar. Suara itu juga ikut memancing sel-sel dari dalam tubuhnya untuk menghasilkan hormon adrenalin lebih banyak di tubuhnya. <em>Memangnya siapa Han seungwoo sampai tidak bisa di taklukan ?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ia tidak boleh mundur!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap kedepan. "gue harus ngalahin dia, se."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ha?"</p><p> </p><p>Hanse berharap ia mengalami gangguan pendengaran saat ini, ia berharap apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sahabatnya ini salah. Tapi ketika ia melihat ada mata berapi-api di kedua manik mata Byungchan saat itu juga ia menyadari bahwa pendengarannya masih baik.</p><p> </p><p>Rasanya Byungchan mulai tertantang, dan ia harus membuat Si Han <em>'menyebalkan'</em> Seungwoo itu bertekuk lutut padanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menangkap basah Seungsik dan Sejun yang memandangi nya ketika ia sedang fokus di balik kemudi.</p><p> </p><p>"kalo lo berdua mau ngomongin si buntelan itu, mending turun dah, gak mood gue." Singut Seungwoo, membuat Sejun meringis di sebelahnya.</p><p> </p><p>"buset galak banget jun temen lo," Seungsik terkekeh pelan.</p><p> </p><p>"ya kali gua loncat turun posisi mobil jalan ngebut gini, kalem kali nyetir nya." Sejun kembali memposisikan dirinya bersandar di kursi penumpang.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik berdecak, "namanya juga lagi deg-deg an, jun. kayak baru kenal seungwoo aja lo,"</p><p> </p><p>"ngapa juga gue harus deg-deg an, mana bisa orang kayak dia jadi pacar gua," seungwoo berujar dengan begitu percaya dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo memang terkenal playboy, sering berganti-ganti pasangan. Dari track record nya selama ini, mantan-mantan pacar Seungwoo selalu yang sempurna sama seperti dirinya, Kaya raya, paras menawan, fisik bak model, dan pintar. Mana bisa si adik kelas itu menyamai mantan-mantannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>"awas karma bro, serius deh." ujar Sejun sambil bermain pada gawainya.</p><p> </p><p>Perkataan Sejun barusan seketika membuat Seungwoo terdiam dan memikirkan ucapannya tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi ucapannya yang tadi terdengar seperti seorang antagonis di sebuah cerita percintaan remaja. <em>apa iya ia akan terkena karma? </em><em>sialan sejun.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Ditepis nya pikiran itu. Yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah menyingkirkan si penguntit itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Berita tentang kejadian sore hari kemarin di lapangan sekolah dengan cepat sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan di mading sekolah yang letaknya di depan perpustakaan pun sudah terpampang muka nya dan Seungwoo dengan tulisan <strong><em>'siswa baru vs ketua osis'</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan sampai malu untuk keluar kelas jika saja Hanse tidak memaksanya dan (lagi-lagi) menariknya keluar dari kelas.</p><p> </p><p>“se, gua gak mau ke kantin ihh..” rengek Byungchan sambil terus ditarik oleh Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat Byungchan rasakan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya sedang membicarakannya. Bahkan beberapa murid malah dengan frontal mengucapkan “semangat” untuk nya sambil tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>“tuh kan liat…”</p><p> </p><p>Hanse memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia capek menarik-narik byungchan yang jauh lebih besar dari nya, ditambah lagi Byungchan juga tidak kooperatif. “Byungchan, denger gua—”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan memandang Hanse dengan terus mempererat tudung hoodie nya agar mukanya tidak terlihat.</p><p> </p><p>“lo udah kayak orang mau mati, ketemu orang gak mau, makan gak mau, minum gak mau, bibir lo pucet banget Byungchan! lo harus makan,” lanjut hanse</p><p> </p><p>“tap—”</p><p> </p><p>“nanti malam kita cari program diet yang <em>worth it </em>buat lo, tapi sekarang lo harus makan, ntar lo pingsan gua gak bisa gotong lo, Byungchan.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanse benar. Dia seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Kepala nya pun terasa pusing karena kekurangan gula dalam darah. alhasil, Byungchan pun manut saja di tuntun hanse menuju kantin.</p><p> </p><p>Mereka menuju kantin belakang dimana saat jam istirahat kedua seperti ini memang biasanya sepi. cocok untuk byungchan yang lagi ingin menjadi makhluk anti sosial. Hanya beberapa kelompok siswa yang makan di sana. Byungchan bersyukur ia memiliki teman seperti hanse yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah memesan siomay beserta es teh, hanse dan Byungchan duduk di pojok kantin menikmati makanan mereka dengan sesekali mengobrol.</p><p> </p><p>Sepertinya memang Tuhan ingin bermain-main dengannya. Siomay Byungchan sudah di depan mulut saat Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di leher Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“makan apa sih? kok gak ngajak-ngajak?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suara itu!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Benar saja, saat Byungchan menoleh ke arah orang yang merangkulnya, disanalah ada seungwoo. Tak lupa juga, Seungsik dan Sejun yang ternyata ikut nimbrung di samping kiri Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“loh kok lo makan sih? katanya mau jadi pacar gue? katanya mau diet?” pertanyaan seungwoo sontak membuat byungchan kehilangan selera makan nya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melihat Byungchan yang terdiam membuat Seungwoo merasa menang. “kok diam? gue nanya loh byungchan? eh bener kan nama lo byungchan?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanse yang melihat byungchan sedang dipermainkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu, segera mengambil tindakan.</p><p> </p><p>“kak, gue sama byungchan perg—”</p><p> </p><p>“eh… mau kemana? ada kakak kelas kok langsung pergi, duduk dulu sini manis-manis ya, dek.” seungsik memposisikan dirinya sekarang duduk disebelah Hanse agar adik kelas nya itu tidak membawa kabur Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>“iya ini gua lagi diet kok,” jawab byungchan memamerkan lesung pipi nya, tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“oh ya?” Sejun tampak berusaha untuk pura-pura terkejut, “kalo gitu siomay nya buat gue deh ya,” tambah sejun sambil menggeser piring siomay milik Byungchan dan menyendok siomay masuk kedalam mulut nya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menghela nafas berat, tanda sedang mengatur emosi. Hal tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“gue dateng mau bernegosiasi,” ujar seungwoo kemudian menyeruput es teh milik Byungchan hingga setengah nya tandas.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hal itu membuat Seungwoo melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.</p><p> </p><p>“rasanya gak adil, kalo misalnya lo menang terus lo berhasil diet dan gua malah dipermalukan depan umum karena lo ada niatan buat nolak gue,” Seungwoo mengaduk-aduk es teh dengan sedotan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan sejatinya sudah deg-deg an luar biasa sedari tadi. Tapi bingung deg-deg an nya kenapa. Deg-deg an antara takut mereka akan beradu argumen lagi seperti kemarin atau deg-deg an karena melihat secara dekat bagaimana leher jenjang Seungwoo yang menampakkan jakunnya naik turun saat dia meminum es teh tadi. <em>astaga byungchan!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah Terus kalo misalnya lo gagal kurus dan gue menang, di gue dapet apa dong? Gak dapet apa-apa iya gak sih, Sik?”</p><p> </p><p>Seketika orang-orang mulai mendatangi meja mereka. Mungkin karena Mereka berdua lagi menjadi topik Panas Sekolahan di minggu ini makanya dengan sangat mudah memancing orang-orang untuk bergumul menontoni proses negosiasi ini</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik mengangguk dan membuat Byungchan bingung. <em>Kemanakah arah pembicaraan ini?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“jadi gue mau bikin perjanjian. Kalo lo bisa kurus dalam waktu sebulan, gue bakal dengan sukarela mempermalukan diri gue sendiri dengan menembak lo dan lo berhak menolak gue. tapi—” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan tepat di manik matanya.</p><p> </p><p>“kalo lo dalam waktu tersebut gak bisa kurus, lo harus bersedia jadi pembantu gua selama sebulan. gimana ?”</p><p> </p><p>“kak,gila ya?! kok jadi gini!” protes Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>“oke 3 minggu,”</p><p> </p><p>“ihh! kak, gak sebulan jug—”</p><p> </p><p>“2 minggu,”</p><p> </p><p>“dua bulan kak!”</p><p> </p><p>“ok deal!” Seungwoo mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Byungchan bersalaman tanda kesepakatan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan memandang tangan Seungwoo dan wajah Seungwoo bergantian. Dia masih ragu apakah dia bisa mengikuti ini sampai akhir.</p><p> </p><p>“kenapa diam? bukannya lo yang kemarin semangat nantangin gue?” Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menantang Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Persetan soal cinta! Ini mah sudah masuk ke pertarungan harga diri!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“deal!” Byungchan menjabat tangan Seungwoo mantap.</p><p> </p><p>"oke, udah sepakat. Semua yang ada disini adalah saksi perjanjian kita. Dalam waktu dua bulan entah gue yang jadi pacar lo atau lo yang jadi pembantu gue, kita lihat siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah" Seungwoo tersenyum angkuh.</p><p> </p><p>"kita liat aja nanti, Kak."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sejun dan seungsik, “Kalo gitu mulai latihan jadi pembantu dari sekarang, Byungchan.” Teriak Seungwoo sambil berjalan menjauh. Dan dibalas Byungchan dengan mengacungkan jari tengah nya kepada Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ternyata semangat membara Byungchan hanya terjadi kemarin saat di kantin, dan sekarang Byungchan terkena serangan panik.</p><p> </p><p>“Aduh gimana dong? apa yang udah gue lakuin?" Byungchan berjalan bolak balik di kamar nya. hari ini adalah hari libur, dan disinilah Hanse. Duduk di kasur empuk milik Byungchan sambil melihat Byungchan yang sedari tadi hanya mondar mandir.</p><p> </p><p>"sebentar, lo pengen Han Seungwoo jadi pacar lo." Hanse mengingat-ingat tindakan Byungchan selama tiga hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>"benar,” Byungchan ikut duduk di samping Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungwoo menolak dengan halus di ruang OSIS. Tapi, lo secara gegabah menelan mentah-mentah masukan gue buat bilang ke seungwoo secara langsung dengan malah teriak-teriak di lapangan." Tambah Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>"benar," Byungchan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya. kalau diingat lagi, Seungwoo memang menolak nya dengan sangat halus walau dengan kata-kata kasar. Byungchan salah sangka menganggap Seungwoo pengecut dengan mengatakan tindakannya adalah hanya lelucon belaka. Tau kalau Seungwoo sebrengsek itu, dia pasti berpikir dua kali.</p><p> </p><p>"lo, entah gimana, malah menyetujui perjanjian bodoh yang Seungwoo buat,"</p><p> </p><p>"benar,” Byungchan menjawab nya dengan lirih. Menyadari kesalahannya. “terus gue harus gimana, hanse?” tanya Byungchan dengan suara memelas.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba ponsel Byungchan berbunyi menandakan ada telfon masuk.</p><p> </p><p>“halo?” Angkat Byungchan dengan suara pelan, takut-takut ia menjawab sebab itu dari nomor tidak ia kenal.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>hai Byungchan ini Namjoo pacarnya Seungsik, Ada yang mau gue omongin sekarang, penting! Gue harap lo datang. mau ngajak temen juga terserah. gue tunggu di cafe depan sekolah jam 15.00. gue tunggu.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lalu telfon terputus. Byungchan memandang ponsel nya dengan penuh tanda tanya. <em>siapa namjoo?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan dan Hanse menuju cafe yang dikatakan oleh sang penelpon tadi. Sebelum nya Hanse dan Byungchan sempat berdebat kecil saat hendak pergi ke cafe ini. Hanse yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanya pesan jahil dari teman sekelas nya dan Byungchan meyakini bahwa pesan itu bukan dari orang jahil, tetapi seseorang yang benar-benar berkepentingan. Dan debat pun di menangi oleh Byungchan, karena dengan jelas bahwa Hanse yang tak suka berdebat pasti akan membiarkan Byungchan menang.</p><p> </p><p>Dan sampailah mereka disini. Dilihat nya oleh mereka pengunjung cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Byungchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar cafe begitupun dengan Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>"Byungchan!" Byungchan yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dilihatnya seseorang berkulit putih berparas cantik itu tengah melambai ke arah nya.</p><p> </p><p>“disini," Tambahnya masih terus melambai.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan dan Hanse pun berjalan menuju perempuan tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>"gue yang nelpon lo tadi siang,” Byungchan berfikir sejenak mengingat nama sang penelpon itu.</p><p> </p><p>"kak namjoo?" Namjoo pun tersenyum ketika Byungchan mengingat nama nya.</p><p> </p><p>"iya benar,terus lo siapa?" Namjoo melirik ke arah Hanse. Byungchan yang mengerti pun memperkenalkan temannya kepada Namjoo.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoo pun mempersilahkan Byungchan dan Hanse untuk duduk di depan nya. mereka memesan beberapa minuman.</p><p> </p><p>"jadi?" Byungchan mengangkat sebelah alis nya, meminta Namjoo menjelaskan maksud nya menyuruh Byungchan datang ke cafe di dekat sekolahan nya pada hari di saat waktunya pelajar untuk beristirahat.</p><p> </p><p>"lo gak kenal gue?" tanya Namjoo, Byungchan hanya mengerutkan kening nya. muka nya tidak asing, dimana Byungchan pernah melihat nya.</p><p> </p><p>"kakak pacar nya Kak Seungsik, Kalo lo nyuruh Byungchan kesini buat di kata-katain mending kita pergi deh ya kak," jawab Hanse sedikit emosi ketika dia tau siapa Namjoo.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, tenang," Namjoo tersenyum. "gue bukan bagian dari mereka. lo tau? gue suka dengan kegigihan lo ngelawan Seungwoo."</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan bingung, apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin Namjoo bicarakan. Dia bukan kelompok nya Seungwoo? Lalu apa?</p><p> </p><p>"gue cuma sebagai kakak kelas biasa yang terkesan sama kegigihan lo tanpa embel-embel pacar Seungsik disini," Namjoo memainkan jari nya di ujung cangkir kopi hangat milik nya. "gue cuma pengen ngebantu lo,"</p><p> </p><p>"ngebantu apa kak?" tanya byungchan tak sabar.</p><p> </p><p>"ngebantu lo dalam proses diet,”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan dan Hanse melongo mendengar perkataan Namjoo barusan. <em>Serius? Yang benar saja?</em></p><p> </p><p>"tapi kakak kan—"</p><p> </p><p>"udah gue bilang gue bukan bagian dari mereka," potong Namjoo dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak ingin Byungchan salah sangka dengan niat baik nya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan hanya terdiam, "jadi, sekarang udah dapat ide diet?" tanya Namjoo sambil menyeruput kopi hangat nya dengan tenang. Cara nya menyeruput kopi saja sudah elegan, pantas salah satu kelompok Seungwoo itu bisa bertekuk lutut pada sosoknya.</p><p> </p><p>"gue rasa gue memikirkan untuk sedot lemak" celetuk Byungchan dan membuat Hanse yang ada di samping nya melotot.</p><p> </p><p>"Lo gila?!" suara Hanse agak ditinggikan oleh nya. dia sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"gimana lo bisa berfikir ke sana?" Namjoo menatap Byungchan tepat di manik indah mata Byungchan. Byungchan yang di pandangi pun menciut.</p><p> </p><p>“gue rasa itu jalan satu-satu nya menuju kemenangan dengan cara cepat, kak," lirih Byungchan tapi masih terdengar oleh Namjoo dan Hanse</p><p> </p><p>Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas diberikan oleh Namjoo ke depan Byungchan. "ini, gue udah mengira lo pasti bakal milih jalan itu." Byungchan mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Namjoo tadi. "itu artikel tentang sedot lemak"</p><p> </p><p>Hanse dan Byungchan mengerutkan kening nya. Namjoo hanya tertawa. "gini, biar gue jelasin"</p><p> </p><p>Namjoo menarik napas nya panjang. "jadi, sedot lemak itu bakal ngebuat lo kesakitan. Dan sedot lemak juga bakal mengangkat semua lemak yang ada di tubuh lo, termasuk lemak baik. Tubuh lo juga butuh lemak baik untuk melindungi tubuh dari radikal bebas. Ada banyak juga resiko kalau lo sedot lemak"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menunggu Namjoo untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan nya, "contohnya, lo bisa merasakan mati rasa secara permanen di daerah tempat berlangsung nya penyedotan lemak, dan bisa ngerusak bagian organ dalam lo. Ini disebabkan karena bagian jarum tumpul yang masuk ke dalam tubuh saat terjadinya proses penyedotan lemak"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan merinding mendengar penjelasan Namjoo tentang sedot lemak. "jadi lo masih mau sedot lemak?" tanya Hanse melirik byungchan sinis.</p><p> </p><p>"oke, sekarang apa saran kakak ?" Byungchan mengembalikan selembaran yang diberikan Namjoo tadi.</p><p> </p><p>"mau gak mau lo harus olahraga" Hanse memberi saran dan Namjoo menyetujuinya.</p><p> </p><p>"eh ngomong-ngomong, gue mau jalan-jalan. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Namjoo sambil mengeluarkan lembaran uang kemudian di letak kan nya di bawah cangkir kopi nya.</p><p> </p><p>"kemana?" tanya Hanse bingung. jujur, dia sangat bingung dengan Namjoo. Orang yang jelas-jelas ada dipihak musuh Byungchan sekarang mendukung di pihak Byungchan dan ingin membantu Byungchan untuk diet. Dan sekarang dia mengajak mereka untuk jalan-jalan.</p><p> </p><p>"sudah gue bilang, gue bukan bagian dari mereka. Ikut aja yuk,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan  merebahkan tubuh gembul nya di kasur kesayangannya. dia merasa sangat rindu dengan ranjangnya. setelah berjam-jam berkeliling mall di pusat kota akhirnya ia bisa juga tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan  melihat kantong-kantong belanjaan yang di belikan Namjoo tadi. Dan dapat Byungchan simpulkan bahwa Namjoo adalah orang yang baik dan memiliki uang segudang!</p><p> </p><p>Bayangkan saja, seluruh toko sudah mereka kunjungi dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan, bukan buat dia sendiri tapi buat Byungchan. Bahkan Namjoo tidak mengeluarkan sepeserpun untuk dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoo membelikan nya mulai dari sepatu, beberapa baju dengan ukuran kecil dan celana jeans dengan ukuran kecil—Namjoo beralasan ingin melihat Byungchan menggunakan baju yang dibelikan nya pada saat dua bulan kemudian—beberapa pelembab wajah, Masker wajah, vitamin kulit, parfume, body lotion, Lulur, dan Namjoo juga membelikannya timbangan. Supaya Byungchan bisa mengukur sejauh mana dia mengurangi berat badan nya.</p><p> </p><p>Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan Namjoo yang dengan baik membelikannya benda-benda ini. Dikeluarkan nya selembar kertas yang berada di kantong celana nya sedari tadi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Daftar menuju kemenangan melawan Seungwoo ^^ :</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Joging 30 menit sehari setiap pukul 5 sore</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Makan teratur : pagi, sarapan roti. Siang, makan nasi. Malam, makan sayur yang lo suka.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Aerobik 1 kali seminggu</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Masker rutin setiap minggu</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Low carbs low fat food, no dairy food</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Jangan lupa pakai pelembab, dan minum vitamin kulit sebelum tidur^^</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tertawa melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan Namjoo tadi, ini adalah daftar yang harus dia lakukan selama dua bulan kedepan. <em>Apa bisa dia melakukan semua ini? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Menjalankan taruhan nya ternyata tidak semudah yang Byungchan pikirkan. Apalagi sejak taruhan nya dengan Sang ketua Osis, Byungchan menjadi mendadak terkenal di sekolah. Bahkan, sekolah terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian yang membela Byungchan menang, bagian yang mendukung Seungwoo menang, dan satu bagian lagi belum memutuskan akan memihak ke siapa.</p><p> </p><p>Ucapan semangat berjuang dan saran-saran malah membuat Byungchan pusing. Bukannya tidak berterima kasih, simpati seperti itu malah memperberat beban Byungchan untuk menang. Apalagi kalau ada campur tangan yang tidak diinginkan, orang-orang yang sok tau apa yang seharus nya dilakukan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan. Byungchan dan Hanse sekarang sedang ada di sebuah cafe yang ada di dekat sekolah. Byungchan ditarik Hanse setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi menuju tempat ini. Kata nya ada suatu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan.</p><p> </p><p>"beef burger dan cola" Hanse melotot mendengar perkataan Byungchan dan yang dipelototi hanya diam tidak takut dengan pelototan mata sipit Hanse. Byungchan sudah satu minggu tidak makan burger dan minum cola. Dan sudah satu minggu dia ikut aturan Namjoo. Hasil nya lumayan, ia turun tiga kilo. Byungchan merasa, tiga kilo tidak signifikan. Lemak di perut nya masih ada. Baju nya tetap di ukuran yang sama. Namun Hanse meyakini kalau tiga kilo adalah awalan yang bagus dari program yang diberikan oleh Namjoo.</p><p> </p><p>"batal! Jus apel dan salad buah aja," Hanse kesal karena sedari tadi Byungchan seperti cuek saja dengan pelototannya. Dan Byungchan pun kesal karena Hanse menyabotase makan sore nya.</p><p> </p><p>Ini dia, salah satu contoh orang yang sok ikut campur. Byungchan merengut, "please, Kasih gue keringanan buat makan burger sekali saja." Byungchan mengeluarkan jurus <em>Aegyo-</em>nya ke arah Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse menggeleng, ternyata jurus nya tak bisa menghasut Hanse, "gak, Chan, kalo lo mau menang lo harus patuh sama semua program diet lo. Lagipula gue cuma bisa ngawasin lo pas gue ada di sekitar lo aja. Gue mana tau apa yang lo makan di rumah"</p><p> </p><p>"tapi, se," Byungchan tak putus asa, "gue lagi pengen makan burger. Anggap saja ini hadiah atas keberhasilan gue turun tiga kilo minggu ini. Boleh ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"terserah lo deh, " ucap Hanse judes</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan bersorak dan hendak membatalkan pesanan Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Ternyata ucapan judes Hanse masih ada lanjutan nya, "kalau lo emang mau kalah dari seungwoo, langgar saja program yang udah dibuat. Selamat menikmati menjadi pembantu di rumah Seungwoo," dibilang seperti itu, Byungchan mengurungkan niat nya. Byungchan benci saat Hanse benar dan dirinya salah.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaudah, jus apel dan salad buah nya aja,"</p><p> </p><p>"bagus, bagus" Hanse tersenyum senang sementara Byungchan menekuk muka nya. "saya juga sama pesanannya," ucap Hanse kepada pelayan cafe, dan pelayan pun pergi.</p><p> </p><p>"jangan ngeliatin gue sinis gitu, ini buat kebaikan lo, Byungchan." Hanse menyenggol tangan Byungchan sambil nyengir kuda.</p><p> </p><p>Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Hanse sudah mati beberapa kali karena tatapan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"jadi kenapa lo nyeret gue kesini?" Byungchan bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan.</p><p> </p><p>"ini, gue buat daftar baru buat lo," Hanse memberikan secarik kertas ke arah Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"Daftar lagi?!" ujar byungchan. Dilihatnya kertas tersebut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>MAKAN PAGI :</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- roti tawar dan selai buah 2-4 potong</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Jus buah 1 gelas</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Snack pagi (non fat biscuit) : 4-5 keping</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MAKAN SIANG :</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- nasi 6 sendok makan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- daging ayam (bakar) 1 porsi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Snack siang (non fat biscuit) 3 keping</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Buah apel 1-2 buah</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MAKAN MALAM : </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Daging ikan (jangan digoreng) 1 porsi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- salad sayuran</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Buah segar </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"ini cuma daftar menu makan lo, masalah perawatan kulit lo masih bisa lo lanjutin,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan melotot. "ini daftar makan yang benar-benar gila"</p><p> </p><p>"gak perlu lo ikuti semua nya, ini cuma contoh. Jadi lo bisa diet tanpa kekurangan gizi. Kalo lo pengen cepat, ikuti aja menu ini," kata Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Sebagai jawaban, Byungchan hanya menggerutu tak jelas yang disambut Hanse dengan tawa. Mereka tidak sadar seseorang ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo punya banyak pacar. Maksud nya, mantan pacar. Bisa dibilang, Seungwoo dapat meramalkan tindakan seseorang kalau sedang berusaha mendekati dirinya. Namun tidak dengan yang ini. Byungchan seperti substansi berbeda yang baru ditemukan. Tingkah nya tidak dapat ditebak. Seungwoo penasaran ingin lihat akhir dari semua ini.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan seperti magnet untuk nya. ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terus memperhatikan dia.</p><p> </p><p>Taruhan itu.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo harus menang. Byungchan harus kalah. Seungwoo mengunyah sandwich yang menjadi makan sore nya. pikiran nya berputar. Ia harus menang dengan berbagai cara. Seungwoo tidak menyangka Byungchan mampu menahan nafsu makannya. Bakpao raksasa itu bahkan berolahraga.</p><p> </p><p>Tiga kilo dalam satu minggu. Seungwoo harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau keadaan terus seperti ini Seungwoo akan kalah dari Byungchan. dasar otak jahil, baru sebentar saja Seungwoo langsung mendapatkan ide.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku seragamnya, di tekannya beberapa nomor di layar ponsel touchscreen milik nya. "lo dimana? ayo ngobrol bentar, kita bertemu di rumah gue malam ini."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jujur, perut Byungchan belum terbiasa dengan diet. Lambungnya meronta-ronta meminta makanan sebenarnya. Byungchan ingin makanan yang berkarbohidrat dan protein. Akhir-akhir ini menu makanan nya dari keluarga tanam-tanaman. Setiap hari, Byungchan merasa seperti kambing dari pada manusia.</p><p> </p><p>Porsi olahraga yang disarankan Namjoo juga membuat badan nya pegal-pegal dan sakit. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini, Byungchan memang tak pernah berolahraga kecuali ada pelajaran olahraga di sekolah.</p><p> </p><p>Sejak taruhan itu, Byungchan lari setiap sore mengelilingi kompleks rumah. Kadang ditemani Hanse dan ibunya.</p><p> </p><p>Belum lagi aturan-aturan yang mengharuskan nya memakai pelembab dan meminum obat yang kata nya vitamin kulit sebelum tidur. Memakai masker wajah seminggu sekali. Dan jangan lupakan satu botol besar body lotion mahal yang dibeli Namjoo waktu itu. Sekarang Byungchan tahu kenapa lotion itu berharga selangit, itu body lotion khusus pada malam hari dan berbau yang sangat tidak enak bagi Byungchan, lotion herbal. Tidak ada wangi seperti produk lotion yang lain, ini berbau seperti jahe bercampur dedaunan herbal, entahlah. Byungchan tidak mengerti. Tapi ia merasakan kulit nya lumayan cerah.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan hampir putus asa. Dua minggu rasa nya seperti dua tahun. Byungchan ingin sekali menyerah. Tiap kali melihat makanan enak, badan nya gemetar minta diisi.</p><p> </p><p>Hanya wajah mengejek Seungwoo yang membuat Byungchan kuat meneruskan program diet nya. Byungchan ingin melihat Seungwoo bertekuk lutut dihadapan nya. Byungchan kesal. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali mencubit hidung mancung Seungwoo kuat-kuat.</p><p> </p><p>Bel pulang berbunyi. Byungchan mendesah lega. Waktu belajar nya di sekolah sudah selesai. Dia ingin merefresh otak nya dengan sekedar membaca beberapa kumpulan novel di perpustakaan. Byungchan lebih suka membaca seribu tumpukan buku cerita dari pada mendengar seribu ocehan dari Hanse tentang diet nya. Menjengkelkan.</p><p> </p><p>"gue mau ke perpustakaan, ikut?" Byungchan bertanya sambil membereskan buku-buku nya yang ada di atas meja.</p><p> </p><p>"mama lagi sakit, jadi gue harus pulang cepat. lo sendirian aja, gak apa kan?" Byungchan mengangguk, Hanse melambaikan tangannya kepada Byungchan, lalu keluar dari kelas.</p><p> </p><p>"hati-hati di jalan," Byungchan membalas melambaikan tangan nya. segera dia menuju perpustakaan. Kelas nya hanya terpisahkan dua ruangan untuk menuju perpustakaan. Dengan santai Byungchan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.</p><p> </p><p>Saat sudah didepan pintu perpustakaan Byungchan dihadang oleh seorang pria tinggi yang Byungchan sadari bahwa pria ini adalah kakak kelas nya.</p><p> </p><p>“Byungchan ya?” tanya nya sambil menenteng sebuah paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengangguk, “kenapa ya kak?”</p><p> </p><p>Pria itu memberikan papper bag kepadanya, “gue di amanahin sama seseorang buat ngasih ini ke lo,”</p><p> </p><p>“dari siapa kak?”</p><p> </p><p>“gak tau gue, lo baca aja dah di dalem nya kayak nya ada surat nya.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengangguk paham kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.</p><p> </p><p>“btw lo udah lumayan kurusan sekarang ya, Byungchan. semangat dah kalo gitu taruhannya,” Ujar kakak kelas nya itu kemudian berlalu pergi.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya itu, kemudian ia lanjut masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah mendapatkan beberapa novel, Byungchan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang disediakan oleh perpustakaan untuk murid-murid yang singgah membaca. Dibukanya paper bag tadi dan betapa terkejutnya Byungchan ketika menemukan sebuah cupcake dan sepucuk surat disana.</p><p> </p><p>Di Dalam surat itu bertuliskan dari <em>Penggemar nomor satu </em>nya. Belum pernah ada yang mengirim pesan secara misterius dengan hadiah manis seperti ini kepadanya. Byungchan melambung. Tampaknya, taruhannya dengan Seungwoo membawa dampak positif lain yaitu dengan adanya penggemar untuknya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Bayang-bayang pohon menciptakan mozaik bergerak di permukaan jalan. Angin bertiup pelan lumayan menyegarkan. Sepatu olahraga Byungchan sesekali beradu dengan kerikil. Ritme langkah nya sudah tak beraturan. Di sebelah nya, Hanse mengikutinya dengan mengayuh santai sepeda milik Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"kayak gitu aja udah capek?" Hanse agak kepayahan mengatur kayuh pedal sepeda karena Byungchan berlari begitu lambat. Kalau ia mengayuh seperti biasa, Byungchan sudah tertinggal jauh dari tadi. Sepeda tidak bisa dikayuh sangking lambatnya. Akhirnya, Hanse turun. Ia mengikuti Byungchan dengan mendorong sepeda. "kita belum lari terlalu jauh, baru juga 100 meter dari rumah lo, biasanya juga lo gak gini,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mendengus kesal. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi nya. bajunya lembab karena keringat. "itu udah jauh. Coba lo ikut lari. lo aja naik sepeda maka nya lo bisa ngomong gitu."</p><p> </p><p>Hanse menggaruk tengkuk nya sambil tertawa. "Lagi pula kan gue berjaga-jaga kalau lo tiba-tiba pingsan." Hanse menyengir kuda.</p><p> </p><p>"maksudnya?"</p><p> </p><p>"maksudnya, gue bisa langsung <em>ngibrit</em> pura-pura gak kenal lo kalau seandainya lo pingsan" Hanse terkekeh melihat Byungchan melotot lagi. "gak, gak, ampun, bercanda gue, chan. sepeda ini tuh buat jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu dan lo butuh bantuan secepatnya"</p><p> </p><p><em>Logis</em>, pikir Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Namun sepertinya, alasan Hanse sebenarnya adalah Hanse ingin mengawasi Byungchan tanpa harus ikut merasa lelah.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi gue...capek banget..." ujar Byungchan dengan nafas pendek-pendek.</p><p> </p><p>"yaudah yaudah istirahat dulu,” Hanse menginterupsi kemudian disambut Byungchan dengan suka cita.</p><p> </p><p>"nah gitu dong," Byungchan menyeret kakinya ke pinggir, menjatuhkan pantat nya ke trotoar dan menyandarkan badannya ke batang pohon peneduh. Hanse ikut duduk disamping Byungchan. Sepeda nya dibiarkan tergeletak di pinggir jalan.</p><p> </p><p>"ini," Hanse memberikan handuk. Byungchan meraih handuk itu dan mengelap keringat nya. Dengan handuk itu pula Byungchan mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang masih terasa gerah. "semoga aja jarak lari lo bisa makin panjang. Kalo cuma sejauh ini, kayaknya gak memberi banyak pengaruh"</p><p> </p><p>Di kondisi biasa, Byungchan akan melotot dan berteriak keras, ‘<em>gue dah lari tiap hari! Kurang jauh apanya? lo pengen liat kaki gue putus?</em>’ yah, hal-hal biasa semacam itu. Rasa lelah membuat Byungchan hanya mengangguk saja, tidak menjawab perkataan Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Langit biru dengan sedikit warna kejinggaan membentang luas. Angin berhembus menyapu rambut Byungchan sehingga tertiup-tiup dan berkibas pelan. Hari ini sangat terang, tetapi tidak panas. Byungchan ingin membaringkan dirinya. Namun, tempat nya sekarang tidak memungkin kan nya untuk tertidur. Selain karena di trotoar, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini akan menganggapnya gila jika ia rebahan disini.</p><p> </p><p>Padahal, langit sore ini sangat sempurna untuk diamati. Memandang langit adalah salah satu kesukaan Byungchan sedari kecil. ia biasa nya memandang langit dari balkon kamar nya. biasanya dia membaringkan diri di lantai.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan akan merentangkan tangan, melebarkan ruang di antara jari jemarinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Byungchan akan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, selebar matanya dapat merekam luas nya langit.</p><p> </p><p>Kebiasaan aneh memang. Namun, Byungchan menyukainya.</p><p> </p><p>“byungchan, kenapa sih lo suka sama seungwoo? padahal lo tau lah kan dia gimana? terlalu mandang fisik. ya gue paham sih, dia begitu karena dia ganteng, pinter, sempurna lah pokoknya….tapi jahat banget mulut dia bilang kalo dia gak suka lo karena lo….begini.” Hanse menatap Byungchan, “belum lagi dia tuh orang nya dingin, galak, dan kata orang-orang dia brengsek juga pacar nya banyak.”</p><p> </p><p>Perkataan Hanse membubarkan lamunan Byungchan, hanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia kembali termenung menatap langit sambil tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“gue tau kok, se. Tapi gak tau ya, Gue waktu pertama kali liat kak Seungwoo tuh kayak suka aja gitu. Dia bisa bikin gue selalu deg-deg an setiap dia ngeliat ke arah gue. Jangan ketawa!” Byungchan hendak melempar Hanse dengan sepatu nya ketika tau Hanse malah ingin tertawa mendengar curhatannya.</p><p> </p><p>“oke oke maaf, lanjut,”</p><p> </p><p>“ya itu. waktu dia bilang gue bikin dia risih terus dia bilang dia gak suka gue karena gue gendut,  sebenarnya di otak gue udah mikir kalo dia jahat banget….mulut manusia kok gitu….tapi pemikiran itu gue tepis. gue cuma memikirkan apa yang ingin gue lihat. Gue memilih buat gak percaya dengan pikiran gue sendiri. Hidup dalam imajinasi itu menyenangkan tau gak lo?” Byungchan terkekeh pelan.</p><p> </p><p>“bayangan gue tuh Seungwoo yang baik, Seungwoo yang pengertian, Seungwoo yang gak brengsek…makanya waktu tau dia aslinya gak kayak apa yang gue bayangin, gue sedikit terguncang. Tapi, bodohnya gue, kayak gak tau kenapa dalam hati gue, sedikit ada kepercayaan kalo seungwoo yang sebenarnya—" Byungchan menarik nafas dalam. "sebenarnya sama seperti imajinasi gue"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sudah selama semingguan ini surat-surat berkata-kata manis itu terus berdatangan setiap hari beserta dengan hadiah-hadiah lucu yang mendampinginya. kemarin Byungchan mendapatkan Lolipop warna-warni, dua hari yang lalu byungchan malah mendapatkan satu kotak Donat dari merk terkenal dengan tulisan <em>‘aku sayang kamu, jangan terlalu menyiksa tubuhmu, makan lah.’</em>. Ya demi apapun, tentu saja Byungchan makan semua hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh penggemarnya. Sayang banget rasanya kalo harus dibuang.</p><p> </p><p>Puncak nya hari ini, Byungchan menyesali apa yang ia makan selama seminggu ini.</p><p> </p><p>"gue gak ngerti apa nya yang salah" Hanse tampak kecewa. "lo olahraga, lo diet, lo lakuin semua program yang gue anjurin. Salahnya dimana? Berat lo malah nambah. Apa yang salah,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menunduk terdiam di kursi kantin. Tentu saja Byungchan tau jelas apa yang salah. <em>Penggemarnya</em>. Penggemar Byungchan tidak pernah berhenti mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah kecil, penuh gula, berlumur lemak, dan tentu saja membuat Byungchan bertambah berat badan. Hanse tidak tau tentang penggemar ini karena kalau dia tau sudah pasti Byungchan tidak akan boleh sedikit pun menikmati hadiah-hadiah itu. Sayang sekali. Byungchan bisa memberikan nya ke orang lain, tetapi hadiah-hadiah itu untuk dirinya. Jadi, memang hak Byungchan untuk menikmatinya. Lagi pula, kartu-kartu itu mengatakan agar semua hadiah nya harus dihabiskan.</p><p> </p><p>"lo gak mungkin berfotosintesis kan?” Hanse kesal menepuk keras meja kantin.</p><p> </p><p>Rasa bersalah menekan Byungchan. Sebisanya, Byungchan mencoba menenangkan Hanse. "jangan menyerah, Se. gue yakin minggu depan berat gue turun lagi." Byungchan merayu. "nanti gue diet lebih keras lagi. gue janji bakal lebih rajin berolahraga"</p><p> </p><p>"hai," sebuah suara membuat Byungchan dan Hanse menoleh. Byungchan hafal suara itu. Mengganggu saja.</p><p> </p><p>Apa dia tidak melihat sedang ada krisis disini?</p><p> </p><p>Dengan tatapan segarang mungkin, Byungchan manatap Seungwoo dan kelompok nya terkecuali Namjoo yang saat itu ada di samping Seungsik. Dalam pikiran nya, ia mengucapkan mantra, <em>pergi lo sana, Han Seungwoo!</em></p><p> </p><p>Di ulang-ulang agar hasil nya efektif.</p><p> </p><p>"apa? lo mau apa lagi?" kata Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya. Gaya takutnya dibuat-buat. Ia meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja kantin. Tingkah Seungwoo seperti pembantu ditindas majikan. Itu membuat emosi byungchan naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangan nya gatal ingin menarik hidung Seungwoo. Pasti puas rasanya melihat Seungwoo memohon ampun. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Byungchan tidak bisa bohong kalau kaki nya tetap lemas bila Seungwoo di dekat nya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, Darahnya berdesir, Perutnya mulas karena senang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tidak</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan harus berhenti menyukainya. Semua tunas-tunas merah muda baik yang mekar maupun yang masih kuncup di hatinya akan ia babat. Cara halus atau cara paksa keduanya sah-sah saja. Asalkan ia dapat berhenti menyukai orang ini.</p><p> </p><p>"itu." Seungwoo menunjuk bingkisan yang diletakkan nya di depan Byungchan. "titipan buat lo,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan merengut ke arah bingkisan yang diletakkan Seungwoo. Mau tidak mau Byungchan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dari <em>penggemarnya</em>. Byungchan  penasaran. Siapa orang ini?</p><p> </p><p>Dia berlaku begitu manis. Byungchan senang sekali kalau si <em>penggemar</em> bisa mengalihkan perasaan nya dari Seungwoo. <em>penggemarnya</em> tidak perlu tampan seperti Seungwoo. Yang penting dia orang baik.</p><p> </p><p>Hanya saja, mengapa harus seungwoo yang mengantarkan untuknya? Ada banyak anak lain yang masih bisa dimintai tolong. <em>Mengapa harus Seungwoo?</em></p><p> </p><p>Namun, biarlah. Mungkin ini adalah keuntungan terselubung. Byungchan mengeluarkan bungkusan dengan wajah gembira. Dia ingin menunjukkan ke Seungwoo bahwa dia juga memiliki penggemar.</p><p> </p><p>Di bawah tatapan tidak setuju Hanse, Byungchan mencomot tiramisu sambil membuka kartu yang tersemat di bungkusan luarnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'dasar bodoh! Berat mu naik kan? Jangan harap menang! -penggemar mu’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kunyahan di mulut Byungchan terhenti. Muka Byungchan seketika pucat ketika mendengar tawa Seungwoo dan kelompok nya, termasuk Namjoo.</p><p> </p><p>Bahu Byungchan merosot.</p><p> </p><p>Jadi selama ini, hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima adalah dari Seungwoo? Tak ada <em>penggemar</em>? Hanya seungwoo dan keusilannya? Byungchan mual. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua hadiah yang Seungwoo kirim kepada nya.</p><p> </p><p>"terima kasih buat lo berdua,," Seungwoo merangkul bahu Seungsik dan menepuk pundak Namjoo, "Lo berdua udah banyak ngebantu. Dan Namjoo, Thanks udah ngebantu Seungsik buat nganterin hadiah-hadiah itu ke rumah si bakpao ini,”</p><p> </p><p>"kak namjoo, lo—"</p><p> </p><p>"maaf byungchan, gue cuma menjalankan perintah teman dari cowo gue." Namjoo tersenyum kearah Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"jahat. Kalian jahat," Byungchan menjatuhkan tiramisu ke lantai.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tersenyum. "ini perang, Choi Byungchan. Semua cara sah di dalam dunia pertempuran," Seungwoo mendekat ke arah Byungchan dan berbisik, "lo menantang orang yang salah. gue pastiin, lo bakal kalah Byungchan,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Semenjak kejadian tiramisu di kantin itu, Hanse sangat sulit dihubungi. Hanse bahkan sampai pindah tempat duduk di kelas, tidak duduk disebelah Byungchan. <em>Ngambek</em>. Alhasil di hari libur ini, Byungchan jalan-jalan ke Mall sendirian. Biasanya Hanse selalu menemaninya, Soalnya ada saja barang-barang yang akan hanse beli ketika sudah sampai di Mall. <em>Ah… jadi kangen hanse.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sudah berjuta kali maaf yang Byungchan lontarkan baik langsung maupun chat kepada sahabatnya itu. Tapi Hanse tetaplah Hanse, ia akan memaafkan ketika sudah waktunya ia ingin memaafkan. Kalau menurutnya belum waktunya ia untuk memaafkan mau sekeras apapun kita meminta maaf ia tidak akan mendengarkannya. Itu adalah Hanse dengan segala sifat uniknya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mall ini tidak begitu ramai. Byungchan berjalan melewati beberapa etalase toko. Tidak diduga, dari ujung tampak sosok yang tidak ingin Byungchan lihat. Malas bertengkar, Byungchan membalikkan badan nya. Byungchan pasti kalah adu mulut dengan Seungwoo. Apalagi saat ini Seungwoo tengah berduaan dengan kekasih baru nya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tunggu dulu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tidak pernah berfikir jahat. Berdasarkan ajaran ibunya, Byungchan harus menjaga hatinya dari hal-hal jahat. Pikirnya, kalau Seungwoo bisa dengan sembarangan melakukan sabotase dan mengganggu usahanya memenangkan taruhan, ia pun dapat melakukan hal yang sama.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo bersama seorang pria cantik dan bertubuh kecil berkulit putih itu sekarang sedang bergandengan. Senyum sumringah mewarnai wajah keduanya. Byungchan menggigit bibirnya mencari cara merusak kencan Seungwoo. Sampai kening nya berkerut dalam pun, tidak ada satu ide yang melintas di kepala Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan hampir berteriak kegirangan saat ia menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Ini kejahilan nya yang pertama. Tapi dia sangat puas dengan ide nya, dijamin berhasil. Byungchan hampir terbahak-bahak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baiklah, akan aku lakukan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tekad Byungchan sudah bulat. Kali ini dia akan memberikan sebuah pengalaman yang tidak akan Seungwoo lupakan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berlari menyusul mereka yang ternyata sudah berada di parkiran. Dengan cepat, Byungchan menghadang Seungwoo dan kekasihnya itu lalu Sebuah Tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi kanan Seungwoo. Jangan tanya tangan siapa yang menampar Seungwoo, Tentu saja tangan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tertegun. Kekasih nya pun tertegun. Kekasihnya ternyata berparas cantik walaupun dia pria. Ketika kaget pun dia masih terlihat anggun. Byungchan hampir tertawa ketika melihat muka bodoh Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Pulih dari kesadaran nya, Seungwoo maju sambil berteriak. "Woy! Lo apaan sih!"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan paham, Seungwoo akan mengamuk ditampar tiba-tiba. Wajar.</p><p> </p><p>Kekasihnya pun ikut marah. Wajar juga.</p><p> </p><p>Saat Seungwoo ingin mencengkram Byungchan, Byungchan mengeluarkan rencana keduanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hwaaa!! Lo tega!" raungan tangisan Byungchan pecah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Byungchan mendorong pundak Seungwoo. Harus sekuat tenaga, belum tentu dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini lagi.</p><p> </p><p>"heh, Byungchan. apa-apaan ini?" Seungwoo kembali mendekat kearah Byungchan. begitu pula dengan gandengan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Kekasih Seungwoo mendorong pundak Byungchan, "lo siapa sih!" pacar Seungwoo tidak senang.</p><p> </p><p>"jahat..., lo jahat kak!" Byungchan kemudian Berjongkok dengan gaya mengenaskan. Mukanya menunduk kemudian ditutupi dengan telapak tangannya. Cengiran nya tidak bisa disembunyikan.</p><p> </p><p>"lo bilang kalo lo cinta sama gue doang. lo bilang kalo hanya gue doang pacar lo..." Byungchan tersedak pilu. Sepertinya dia ada bakat untuk menjadi seorang artis.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha?" Seungwoo bingung, tidak siap dengan akting Byungchan. terlebih lagi, kekasih Seungwoo yang tadi siap membela Seungwoo sekarang kini berbalik menatap Seungwoo marah.</p><p> </p><p>"Byungchan, lo jangan main-main. Kapan gue bilang kalau gue cinta sama lo?" tanya Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"ini siapa, Seungwoo?" tunjuk kekasih Seungwoo ke arah Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Bahkan, Byungchan saja merasakan aura negatif yang mengancam di balik pertanyaan itu. Sesaat, Seungwoo panik. Berkat jam terbangnya, Seungwoo dapat mengendalikan diri. Dia bisa dengan santai mengendalikan kekasihnya yang mulai emosi.</p><p> </p><p>"teman sekolah..., bukan, dia musuh di sekolah" Seungwoo menarik Byungchan untuk berdiri. "lo nih kenapa sih?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bahaya. Bahaya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengelak dari tarikan Seungwoo. Sekarang Byungchan kembali berjongkok di lantai sambil menutupi muka nya. "teman?" Byungchan menangis keras. "teman, kamu bilang?"</p><p> </p><p>"oh. Teman. Kalau memang teman kenapa dia menangis seperti ini?" tanya kekasih Seungwoo dengan nada seram.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo langsung mengerti akal bulus byungchan. Dengan mata menyipit mengancam, Seungwoo memandang pundak Byungchan yang bergetar. <em>Cih! </em>Sungguh amatir. Seungwoo dapat berakting lebih baik dari itu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tanpa Seungwoo sadari, kekasihnya itu ikut-ikutan menampar keras dirinya. Suara tamparan kekasihnya lebih keras dari suara tamparan Byungchan tadi. Fokus Seungwoo kembali pada kekasih nya. Sekarang, malah kekasih nya yang menangis.</p><p> </p><p>"seharusnya, aku ngedengerin teman-teman aku. kamu memang brengsek!" setelah berkata seperti itu, pria yang tadinya di gandeng Seungwoo itu berlari sambil menangis seperti di drama.</p><p> </p><p>"Sejin!" teriak Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan, sambil meneruskan tangis palsunya, melihat kepergian kekasih Seungwoo dari sela-sela jari tangan nya. Begitu kekasih Seungwoo sudah tidak terlihat, tangisan Byungchan berhenti, digantikan dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tidak sadar, di belakangnya Seungwoo berdiri sambil menahan emosi. "puas lo?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berdiri, dengan masih sambil tertawa, "sangat puas. Ternyata ngerjain lo asik juga ya. kalo gini kan kita impas," dengan muka riang, ditepuk nya pundak Seungwoo. "pacar lo ini balik dulu,ya. Hahaha"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tertawa. Kakinya baru mulai melangkah, saat tangan nya di cengkram Seungwoo. "mau pergi kemana, hm? lo pikir, gue bakal ngebiarin lo kabur gitu aja?" Seungwoo tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah tentunya. Muka jail mewarnai wajah Seungwoo. "kita akan bersenang senang, pacarku"</p><p> </p><p>Tawa Byungchan menghilang. Dengan cepat, Seungwoo menarik tangan Byungchan mendekat dan tanpa diduga lengan Seungwoo melingkar protektif di pundak Byungchan. "aku janji, kencan kali ini akan benar-benar seru,"</p><p> </p><p>"eh kak, Tunggu dulu…" Byungchan bergerak mencoba lepas. Jantungnya langsung melompat begitu badan Seungwoo menempel pada badan nya. "kak Seungwoo, ih…"</p><p> </p><p>"apa sayang?" Seungwoo menoleh. Matanya berkilat.</p><p> </p><p>"maaf. gue minta maaf, Ampun," Byungchan memohon ampun. Selain karena malu, juga karena demi kesehatan jantung nya. begitu dekat dengan Seungwoo, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tidak terkendali. Byungchan khawatir jika jantung nya akan berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba.</p><p> </p><p>Dalam rencananya, tidak ada bagian Byungchan jatuh ke pelukan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"kak... lepasin!" Byungchan berontak semakin kuat.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo berbisik di telinga Byungchan. rangkulannya mengerat. "kalau lo berontak, gak ada cara lain—" di sela-sela bisikan nya, senyum jahil Seungwoo semakin melebar. "gue cium. Sekarang. Di depan umum"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan syok. Badanya langsung kaku. Ditatapnya Seungwoo dengan pandangan ngeri. Badan Byungchan panas dingin. Seungwoo gila! Gila! Byungchan tahu Seungwoo serius. Seungwoo sanggup melakukan hal-hal kacau, yang tidak dapat diterima dengan akal sehat. Setidak nya dengan akal sehat Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>"jadi, lo harus bersikap kooperatif. kalo lo nyoba  kabur—" Seungwoo mengacak lembut rambut Byungchan. "gue sudah memperingatkan lo ya,"</p><p> </p><p>Dalam hati, Seungwoo tertawa melihat wajah Panik campur bingung Byungchan, "kita kemana? Bioskop? Cafe? Ada usulan?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan cemberut. "mau pulang"</p><p> </p><p>"oke, kita pulang. Kerumah gue atau kerumah lo?" Seungwoo berlagak bodoh. "kalo mau ke rumah gue, lo harus janji jangan nyerang gue duluan, oke? Di depan umum aja lo berani menampar, apalagi dirumah yang gak ada siapa-siapa,"</p><p> </p><p><em>Ya ampun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dahi Byungchan berkerut. "makan. Kita makan aja, kak. abis itu kita pulang,"</p><p> </p><p>"oke, sayang." ekspresi kemenangan tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh Seungwoo. Dengan tetap merangkul Byungchan, mereka masuk ke dalam mall dan mencari cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Jika dipandang, Seungwoo dan Byungchan seperti kembar siam. Keduanya berjalan santai, tetapi sedikit kaku. Rangkulan Seungwoo dan badan besar Byungchan membuat kaki keduanya tidak sinkron berjalan seirama. Byungchan melirik Seungwoo, dipandangnya Seungwoo sembunyi-sembunyi. Tampaknya, Seungwoo tidak keberatan dengan langkah kaki mereka yang tak seirama ini.</p><p> </p><p>Selain itu, pandangan orang lain membuat Byungchan risih. Tanpa perlu dikatakan, sosok nya dan Seungwoo yang terpantul di kaca-kaca etalase sudah cukup menyatakan apa yang ada di benak orang-orang. <em>Beauty and the beast.</em> <em>Beauty</em> nya Seungwoo dan <em>beast</em> nya Byungchan..</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin, Byungchan berlebihan. Byungchan tidak terlalu jelek. Kulitnya putih, halus, apalagi ditambah perawatan dari produk body lotion yang Namjoo beli kan untuk nya waktu itu, Ditambah muka manis nya dengan dihiasi lesung pipi disana, membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sempurna.</p><p> </p><p>Kalau Seungwoo, terlepas dari tabiat nya yang jelek, Dia berkilau menyita perhatian. Entah bagaimana, Seungwoo termasuk orang yang keberadaan nya menyita banyak perhatian.</p><p> </p><p>Orang-orang terutama perempuan, setidaknya, menolehkan kepala saat Seungwoo melewati mereka. Mungkin karena dia tinggi. Mungkin pula karena kharismanya atau gerak-gerik nya. seolah, ada lampu sorot yang mengikuti Seungwoo kemana saja berjalan. Seungwoo mampu memaksa orang-orang untuk melihat nya. Pantas saja dia menjadi Ketua OSIS.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan risih dipandangi, Karena itu dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Sadar Byungchan telah berontak, Seungwoo mengeluarkan ancaman sekali lagi. "lo minta dicium?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengelak, sambil menjauhkan diri. "panas loh, kak."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo terkekeh. Dilepasnya rangkulan di bahu Byungchan. saat Byungchan bernapas lega, tangan Seungwoo menggenggam jemari Byungchan. "kalo gini gak apa kan?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan hanya bisa mengeluh di dalam hati. Perasaan Byungchan bercampur aduk. Otak nya bilang berhenti mengagumi Seungwoo, tapi hati nya berkata sebaliknya. Bisa-bisa Byungchan gila.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo membawa Byungchan ke sebuah kafe temaram dengan alunan musik Jazz yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Saat duduk, bukannya duduk di depan Byungchan, Seungwoo malah mengambil tempat di sampingnya. tentu saja diiringi kerlingan mata main-main.</p><p> </p><p>Melihat Seungwoo yang terlalu percaya diri begini, ingin sekali Byungchan menggaruk mukanya dengan garpu ditangannya. Namun, bagian dari dirinya yang lain melayang ketika melihat tatapan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seorang wanita datang membawa buku menu. Mata nya lebih banyak memandang Seungwoo ketimbang dirinya. Byungchan sangat sadar ia tidak pantas bersayang-sayangan dengan orang semacam Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tebar pesona. Sedikit menggombal disana, sedikit menggoda disini, sukses membuat wajah pelayan itu memerah. <em>hei apakah dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain disini?</em></p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo memesan banyak makanan. <em>Banyak</em>. Ketika Byungchan hendak membuka menu, Seungwoo tanpa permisi mengambil menu yang di pegang Byungchan dan memberikannya kepada pelayan tersebut. Katanya pesanan yang dia pesan tadi untuk dua orang. Byungchan mendengus begitu pelayan itu akhirnya undur diri.</p><p> </p><p>"ada apa?" dengusan Byungchan ternyata membuat Seungwoo penasaran. "kalau lo pengen komentar, bilang aja kali,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mencibirkan bibirnya. "lo... brengsek kak," Byungchan mengeluarkan kata yang tabu diucapkan oleh bibirnya. Ada perasaan aneh ketika kata brengsek keluar dari bibir mungil nya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengira Seungwoo akan marah, setidaknya tertohok dengan perkataan Byungchan. diluar dugaan, Seungwoo malah tertawa, "udah sering denger kata itu, yang lain kek,"</p><p> </p><p>Otak Byungchan jungkir balik. Seungwoo yang di pikiran nya berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya. Seungwoo yang di pikiran nya merupakan versi nyata dari buku dongeng. Populer, Kaya raya, tampan, baik, dan pintar. Pokoknya, versi sempurna dari impian semua kaum.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan salah. Seungwoo yang asli cacat mental. Dia memang populer, Kaya raya, tampan dan pintar. Namun, sifat nya jauh dari perkiraan Byungchan. Ia adalah orang yang brengsek. Dia sembarangan, keras kepala, dan suka memaksa. Seungwoo adalah orang yang mampu menghalalkan segala cara demi mengalahkan orang lain. Seungwoo yang asli adalah licik. Seungwoo yang asli adalah penuh tipu daya.</p><p> </p><p>Herannya, perasaan Byungchan tak hilang.</p><p> </p><p>"dasar brengsek!" Byungchan mulai merasakan emosinya naik. "brengsek, brengsek, brengsek," sebagian dari dirinya marah dengan Seungwoo yang mampu membolak-balik emosinya. Sebagian lagi untuk dirinya yang tidak mampu mematikan perasaan nya dengan orang sebrengsek Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menutup mulut Byungchan. tentu saja Byungchan refleks menepis tangan Seungwoo. Dipelototi nya Seungwoo, "dasar bajingan!"</p><p> </p><p>"jangan maksain diri lo buat ngatain orang lain, kalo lo bukan tipe orang seperti itu"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, memangnya gue orang seperti apa? Memangnya lo kenal berapa banyak orang kayak gue ?" Byungchan mengepalkan tangan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo meneliti muka Byungchan sekilas. "bukan Cuma kenal. gue udah pernah pacaran sama orang yang persis kayak lo,"</p><p> </p><p>"ha?"</p><p> </p><p>"kalian sama-sama mudah ditebak. mudah jatuh cinta dengan ilusi. Tampan, pintar, kaya raya. Hal-hal seperti itu sangat mudah buat orang kayak lo jatuh cinta" Seungwoo memajukan badan kearah Byungchan. "benar gak gue?"</p><p> </p><p>Tampang Byungchan gugup sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Byungchan menghindari tatapan Seungwoo dengan memandang ke arah lain.</p><p> </p><p>"dengan bermodal sedikit rayuan, perhatian, dan akting yang tepat, semuanya selesai. Murni permainan. Biasanya gue memilih pacar dengan selektif. Yang jelek langsung gue tolak. Baru kali ini ada orang jelek yang memaksa buat jadi pacar gue, Ini menarik. gue penasaran dengan akhirnya,”</p><p> </p><p>"emang lo tuh ya kak…" Byungchan Rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Seungwoo hingga dia botak . Seungwoo terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Byungchan jelek. Ubun-ubun Byungchan ingin meledak.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo terkekeh, “Tapi Kejujuran dan kebodohan lo jarang ditemukan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang gak ngebosenin setelah lebih dari dua minggu gue kenal,"</p><p> </p><p>Ini salah satu sihir milik Seungwoo. Kata-kata yang terdengar tulus membuat Byungchan bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. Celaan disampaikan dengan nada lembut seperti ini tidak pernah Byungchan dapatkan. Ini kali pertama, ada orang mengatakan Byungchan jujur dan bodoh pada saat bersamaan.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop kak, gue gak tau kalo lo benar-benar sialan. kalo gue tau lo punya penyakit brengsek kayak gini gue gak bakal suka sama lo"</p><p> </p><p>"tapi, lo masih suka sama gue sampe sekarang. Tidak terbantahkan. lo tergila-gila sama gue, sampai berteriak-teriak tidak terima waktu gue nolak lo, kan?" Seungwoo menyeringai.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tidak membantah. Namun, pelayan yang membawa makanan pesanan Seungwoo menghentikan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi, mereka saling menggoda. Sungguh, Byungchan ingin berteriak, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kursi untuk dibanting di meja. Sisa-sisa akal sehat nya membuat Byungchan mampu menahan diri.</p><p> </p><p>"Gue kasian kalo ada orang yang benar-benar serius sama lo. apa lo gak pernah berpikir ke sana?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo hampir tersedak tertawa. Dengan dua tegukan air, Seungwoo menelan makanan yang dikunyah didalam mulut.</p><p> </p><p>"gue masih sekolah, Byungchan. jauh amat dah mikir serius-serius. Banyak hal yang masih pengen gue capai. gue butuh banyak pengalaman. Termasuk—" Seungwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya. Nada suara Seungwoo turun drastis menjadi bisikan. Gayanya yang penuh rahasia mengundang Byungchan ikut mendekat. "termasuk orang yang cinta sama gue sampe rela gue tiduri"</p><p> </p><p>"bohong," Byungchan terhenyak. "lo pasti bohong. gak mungkin lo gitu. Gila!" Byungchan tidak sadar dirinya mengguncang-guncang bahu Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Reaksi Byungchan yang seperti ini memang sudah diduga Seungwoo. Pipi tembem bersemu merah.</p><p> </p><p>"terserah kalo lo gak percaya. Tapi apa yang gue bilang itu benar," Seungwoo menyeruput jus nya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan ternganga, "jadi—" dirinya masih tidak mampu mencerna fakta bahwa Seungwoo pernah meniduri seseorang. Kerongkongan Byungchan rasanya kering saat Byungchan bertanya. "lo benar pernah nidurin orang?"</p><p> </p><p>Mata Seungwoo bersinar. "menurut lo apa gue terlihat seperti itu?"</p><p> </p><p>"kak!" Byungchan merasa dirinya sedang dipermainkan. Bergosip bukan kebiasaan Byungchan. Namun, cerita ini dan respon Seungwoo menyita perhatian Byungchan. Byungchan lupa kekesalan nya dengan Seungwoo. Byungchan lupa sekarang dia tengah bersama dengan orang yang tengah menyabotase diet nya waktu itu. Bahkan, Byungchan lupa dengan taruhan yang dia dan Seungwoo buat. "tapi kalau lo, mungkin aja sih," sambung Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menjitak kepala Byungchan. "gue tau batasan kali,"</p><p> </p><p>"tapi, kenapa lo gak tertarik? Bukan nya dia bakal ngasih dirinya seutuhnya buat lo?" satu jitakan lagi melayang ke kepala Byungchan. ingin rasanya Seungwoo mengacak-acak rambut Byungchan, mencubit pipinya yang tembem.</p><p> </p><p>"lo tau kucing? Banyak kucing yang kalo ditawari ikan dia langsung tergiur. Tapi kucing yang satu ini," Seungwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kucing yang satu ini menunggu ikan yang tepat untuk disantap,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya, “maksudnya, nanti saat ada orang yang menawarkan itu dan lo juga menginginkan itu maka lo bakal ngelakuin itu, gitu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Orang yang tepat, saat yang tepat, dan waktu yang tepat," Seungwoo gemas dengan kebodohan Byungchan. "lo ternyata sulit mencerna kiasan. gue percaya, cinta sejati itu harus menunggu,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan manggut-manggut. Ternyata, orang brengsek ada klasifikasinya. Orang brengsek yang tau aturan dan tidak. Dan Seungwoo termasuk dalam orang brengsek yang tau aturan.</p><p> </p><p>"syukur deh kalo gitu, berarti lo tau norma. dan ancaman lo yang tadi cuma bualan doang," Byungchan tertawa. "kalo aja lo tau tadi gue takut beneran pas lo bilang mau nyium gue di depan umum—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cup</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mematung. Seungwoo dengan cepat mencondongkan badan nya dan mencium pipi Byungchan. hanya sekilas dan ringan. Tapi, itu jelas ciuman. Jelas sekali bibir Seungwoo menempel di pipi Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tersenyum, "gue gak pernah ngomong kalo ancaman gue cuma omong kosong," lanjutan kalimat seungwoo membuat Byungchan  semakin bengong, "Bahkan, gue bisa nyium lo bukan cuma di pipi."</p><p> </p><p>Detail bagaimana Byungchan melewati makan bersama dengan Seungwoo hanya merupakan bayangan samar-samar. Byungchan hanya mengingat Seungwoo melancarkan sihir nya. Byungchan berusaha menyangkal sihir Seungwoo dengan berdoa di dalam hati. Dalam doa nya, Byungchan meminta pertolongan Tuhan agar dirinya tidak melambung terlalu jauh keatas. Sebab semakin tinggi Byungchan melambung maka semakin sakit juga ia akan jatuh. Setidak nya, Byungchan meminta Tuhan memberikan bantalan agar Byungchan tidak terlalu cedera saat jatuh nanti.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ada satu hal yang pengen gue tanya ke lo, kak." Tanya Byungchan sebelum ia membuka Pintu mobil Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"jangan bilang kalau lo minta dicium lagi," goda Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan merengut. "bukan lah! gue Cuma pengen tau, kalau gue misalnya menang dari taruhan itu—"</p><p> </p><p>"gue kira lo pengen dicium" seungwoo tertawa. "ternyata tentang taruhan kita,"</p><p> </p><p>"kalo seandainya gue menang terus—" sulit sekali mengeluarkan isi pikiran nya. pipi Byungchan mulai bersemu merah.</p><p> </p><p>"Gue bakal minta lo jadi pacar gue di depan umum. terus lo ada rencana mau nolak gue di depan umum gitu?" bantu Seungwoo. "Gue sih gak masalah,"</p><p> </p><p>"iya itu bakal gue lakuin sih, kayaknya," Byungchan berdeham. "tapi kalo seumpamanya... ini cuma seumpamanya ya, gue nerima lo jadi pacar gue? kira-kira berapa lama gue bisa jadi pacar lo?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo langsung tersenyum lebar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Sial</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"anu... jangan salah sangka, gue cuma mau nyiksa lo. Tadi, lo bilang kalo lo gak ada masalah kalo gue nolak lo, jadi gue kayaknya harus nerima lo biar gue bisa nyiksa lo lebih lama. Mengingat lo udah keterlaluan sama gue, ngedepak lo didepan umum rasanya kurang menyakitkan. gue pikir..., cara nyiksa lo secara perlahan lebih pas," Byungchan menaikkan dagunya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang melanda.</p><p> </p><p>"jujur saja, bilang terus terang kalo lo sebenarnya mau jadi pacar gue. Ternyata, lo benar-benar suka sama gue. lo pengen ngerasain jadi pacar gue, kan?" Seungwoo cengar-cengir percaya diri.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya gugup. "dah lah ngobrol sama lo bikin emosi doang," Byungchan menggerutu. "harusnya gue tau, orang kacau kayak lo sulit diajak berkomunikasi," Byungchan membuka pintu mobil Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"satu bulan,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hah</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gerakan Byungchan terhenti. Ia ingin menepuk pipinya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata kan? Byungchan memutar tubuh nya perlahan menghadap Seungwoo yang sedang menghidupkan kembali mobil  nya. "satu bulan. Sama dengan lamanya waktu lo jadi pembantu dirumah gue kalo lo kalah nanti,"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>o-ohh</em>…oke" hanya itu respon Byungchan. Kemudian langsung keluar dari mobil Seungwoo dan menutup pintu nya.</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Seungwoo langsung melesat meninggalkan Byungchan yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya tidak berkutik.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Rasa, Detail dan Tekstur hari kemarin masih dapat Byungchan rasakan. Ia bahagia bisa berduaan bersama sang pujaan hati walaupun harus menguras emosi, ditambah lagi Persyaratan bonusnya yang diajukan ke Seungwoo di <em>acc</em> oleh sang Rival. Dia bisa menjadi pacar Seungwoo walau hanya sebulan. Sangat singkat memang. Namun, jika Byungchan memainkan langkah nya dengan tepat, Seungwoo pasti bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan nya. Dirinya masih harus tetap Optimis.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse melambai-lambai di depan muka Byungchan hingga akhirnya Byungchan tersadar dari lamunannya, “lo kenapa sih, senyum-senyum terus gue perhatiin dari di kelas tadi.”</p><p> </p><p>“gak apa-apa, hehe”</p><p> </p><p>Hanse memicingkan matanya, “gue tinggal ngambek 3 hari kok lo jadi aneh gini,”</p><p> </p><p>“apaan sih, gue gak aneh. dah mending lo lanjut makan,” Byungchan langsung menyeruput Jus alpukat tanpa gula miliknya demi mengalihkan pertanyaan lanjutan dari Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>“eh, byungchan. Coba lo liat deh si pangeran lo, pacar baru tuh.” Byungchan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya, langsung menoleh ke Hanse dan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang temannya itu.</p><p> </p><p>Disana, dipojok kantin, tempat biasanya kelompok populer berkumpul, berdiri seorang perempuan, tepat di depan Seungwoo. Teman-teman Seungwoo yang lain bersiul sambil bertepuk tangan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo, menggaruk tengkuknya, tertawa sambil mengangguk. Tawa keras kembali terdengar. Byungchan seperti terjun bebas dari langit. Semakin keras tawa terdengar, semakin mengenaskan pula perasaannya.</p><p> </p><p>Gadis itu melangkah malu-malu kearah Seungwoo dan ia kemudian merangkul gadis itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Sudah jelas. Gadis itu adalah pacar barunya. Sakit sekali. Bantal yang dia minta kepada Tuhan waktu itu ternyata tidak efektif sama sekali.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bedebah Han Seungwoo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berdiri, “ayo, kita pergi. Sepet mata gue liat pemandangan disini,”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini karena demi apapun dia sangat benci Han Seungwoo. Maka untuk sementara ini ia harus menghindari Seungwoo demi kesehatan jiwa dan hatinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sudah jalan sebulan Byungchan berjuang mati-matian melawan hawa nafsu nya demi memenangkan pertaruhan konyol ini. Alhasil Byungchan turun 8 kilo. <em>Luar biasa bukan? </em></p><p> </p><p>5 Kilo terakhir ia dapat kan dari minggu terakhir di bulan ini di mana ia jadi lebih rajin makan Sayuran melebihi kambing yang makan rumput, Lari sore tidak pernah dilupakan, Belum lagi porsi karbohidrat dalam makanannya menurun drastis. Bahkan, tadi pagi Byungchan sama sekali tidak makan nasi. Ia memilih sehelai roti dengan lapisan tipis mentega. Baru dua jam, perutnya sudah lapar. Tapi tak apa, Semua ini demi melawan si brengsek Han Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Di Minggu terakhir bulan ini juga dia berhasil main kucing-kucingan dengan Seungwoo, ia benar-benar terus menghindari berpapasan langsung dengan Seungwoo. Kalau dulu waktu jaman ospek, ia sangat suka duduk paling depan supaya bisa melihat ketampanan Seungwoo dengan jelas, tapi kali ini ia rela untuk tidak keluar kelas agar tidak bertemu dengan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi hari ini kesialan menimpa Byungchan. Jadwal olahraga kelasnya dan kelas Seungwoo berbarengan, dimana sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan Seungwoo di lapangan sekolah. ya, walaupun beda guru pembimbing nya tapi tetap saja Seungwoo dan dirinya harus berada di satu Lapangan.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat Byungchan lihat Seungwoo cengengesan melihat dirinya yang tampak risih akan kehadiran sang ketua OSIS itu. Byungchan sebenarnya sudah siap untuk angkat tangan untuk izin sakit  ke guru nya, tentu saja itu alasan supaya dirinya bisa menghindar dari Seungwoo, tapi diurungkan niat nya ketika ia melihat Seungwoo tengah mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara secara garis besar berkata “<em>mau kemana lo? mau kabur dari gue lagi?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>sial.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan buru-buru memalingkan muka ke arah guru olahraganya. Dia tidak boleh kalah dari Han Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"kalian pemanasan dulu ya, jogging selama 10 menit saja. saya mau ke kantor sebentar ada urusan," ujar guru olahraga nya.</p><p> </p><p>"iya pak," ujar murid serempak.</p><p> </p><p>Guru olahraga nya meniup peluit tanda pemanasan sudah bisa dimulai. Semua murid lari mengitari lapangan.</p><p> </p><p>"perasaan gue atau emang benar kalo lo pucat hari ini," Hanse jogging di sebelah Byungchan. "lo sakit?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menggeleng pelan. "gue gak apa-apa. Mungkin, karena gue cuma makan roti tadi pagi"</p><p> </p><p>"Cuma roti?" Hanse terbelalak. "roti?"</p><p> </p><p>"please, jangan <em>lebay</em> deh," Byungchan mendorong pelan bahu Hanse. "gue sekarang benar-benar diet kok,"</p><p> </p><p>Muka Hanse kusut. "diet dengan membiarkan diri sendiri kelaparan adalah dua konsep yang berbeda, byungchan. Kalau lo cuma makan sedikit gitu, lo lagi nyiksa diri namanya,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tertawa. "lo aneh. Biasanya, lo yang suka marah-marah kalo udah menyangkut masalah diet gue. lo yang bakal mengingatkan gue tentang taruhan dan segala macam nya. kali ini, gue udah nurut <em>nih</em> sama lo," ritme lari Byungchan sedikit di percepat olehnya. Kalau memang Byungchan sensitif dengan situasi kondisi, hal ini sudah cukup memberi tahu hanse bahwa Byungchan tidak ingin membahas masalah roti lagi.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Byungchan," Hanse mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lari Byungchan. "gue takut lo malah sakit. kalo udah sakit kan beda urusan nya"</p><p> </p><p>“udahlah, tenang aja <em>kali</em>,” Byungchan mulai terganggu dengan tingkah Hanse yang melarang nya. "gue tau batasan. gue gak mungkin ngebuat diri sendiri sakit,"</p><p> </p><p>"gue cuma mengingatkan. Itu tugas gue sebagai sahabat lo," Hanse menghentikan ceramahnya. Muka nya keruh. Byungchan akhir nya tidak enak hati.</p><p> </p><p>"maaf, se. gue cuma pengen menang," Byungchan heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit sensitif. Hal semacam Hanse yang menasehatinya saja dia mulai sedikit emosi.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse tersenyum tipis, "iya, gue tau. lo emang—" belum sempat Hanse melanjutkan perkataan nya saat tiba-tiba dia ditarik mundur oleh seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Byungchan yang sebelum nya berniat hendak memarahi orang yang menarik Hanse pun diurungkan setelah melihat siapa yang menarik sahabat nya tersebut. Byungchan malas berdebat dan akhirnya melanjutkan jogging nya.</p><p> </p><p>"lo harus ngasih orang lain buat jalan," Hanse tahu suara ini, Suara kakak kelasnya. Sejun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanse berhenti dari kegiatan Jogging nya dan menyamakan langkah dengan Sejun, "apa dia gak capek gangguin Byungchan terus, kak?" ujar hanse singut.</p><p> </p><p>"kayaknya Seungwoo dilahirkan buat ngejahilin Byungchan," suara Sejun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hanse.</p><p> </p><p>Sementara itu melihat Sejun sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Hanse dari sebelah Byungchan, Seungwoo langsung berlari demi mensejajarkan lari nya dengan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>“lo pikir, lo bisa menang ngelawan gue?" sengaja Seungwoo berlari kedepan Byungchan lalu berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "gue punya seribu satu cara buat ngalahin lo,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tetap berlari tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Seungwoo. Tidak ada guna nya dia berhenti berlari demi mendengar celotehan tidak jelas dari Seungwoo. <em>Lagian juga, kenapa kakak kelas nya ini jadi ikut lari bersamanya? dimana guru olahraganya?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"terserah lo deh kak," saut Byungchan singkat. Seungwoo terkekeh geli. Dia pun ikut berlari di belakang Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Derap kaki panjang Seungwoo terdengar dekat di belakang Byungchan. Tentu saja kaki Byungchan kalah cepat dengan kaki Seungwoo, ia tidak akan mampu menandingi selangkah kemampuan Seungwoo yang memang memiliki tubuh atletis itu.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>dih</em>, lambat banget, ganggu orang lari aja," Seungwoo pura-pura menggerutu di belakang byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabar Byungchan… </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menarik perlahan nafas dan menghembuskan nya dari mulut perlahan. Diulangi nya seperti itu sampai dikira nya emosinya sudah mulai menurun.</p><p> </p><p>"kalo selambat ini, apa ada energi yang terbakar? seharusnya, lo lari dengan kecepatan penuh. kalo kayak gini, lo bisa kalah," Seungwoo semakin dekat dengan Byungchan. badan nya sedikit di condongkan sehingga bisa berbisik di belakang Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sabar choi byungchan…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byungchan kembali menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan lewat mulut. Emosinya belum turun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Biarlah jagoan olimpiade ini duluan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kaki Byungchan mengambil langkah ke samping, memberi jalan pada Seungwoo, agar seungwoo dapat berlari lurus tanpa terganggu dengan lari Byungchan yang lambat.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dasar gila. </em>Bukan nya lurus, seungwoo malah mengekor ke samping. Mengikuti byungchan. "kenapa? Kenapa lo ke pinggir? Untung kita sekarang lagi lari di lapangan. Coba bayangin kalo lo lagi nyetir di jalan, lo bisa ditabrak dari belakang. Bahaya!” Celoteh Seungwoo tak jelas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Orang ini!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berhenti mendadak. Di Belakangnya, Seungwoo hampir jatuh ke depan menabrak Byungchan. "woy! Berhenti mendadak juga bahaya!" protes seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“kalo lo lagi di jalan, bemper belakang mobil lo pasti udah ringsek. lo pikir—" Seungwoo mengatup mulutnya. Cengiran lebar tidak dapat disembunyikannya. Byungchan berbalik hendak mengkonfrontasi Seungwoo, tapi ia urungkan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak ada guna nya berbantahan dengan orang semacam Seungwoo. Byungchan kembali menarik napas nya dan mengeluarkan nya melalui mulut tapi kali ini temponya agak cepat. Emosinya bukannya turun malah semakin membara. Suara napas nya sekarang seperti habis lari maraton.</p><p> </p><p>"apa? lo mau apa?" Seungwoo menyulut emosi Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan kembali menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya, mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal nya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik berteriak dari pinggir lapangan" woy! Jangan <em>gelut</em> lah. Nanti aja kalo udah istirahat. Cakar-cakaran kalo perlu. Ini masih jam olahraga kali." Ucapan Seungsik mendapat banyak teriakan <em>'huu'</em> dari teman-teman sekelasnya.</p><p> </p><p>"sik, gue tuh pengen jogging gitu ngikutin adek kelas sambil nunggu Pak Kim dateng, tapi—" Seungwoo melirik ke Byungchan. Byungchan masih mengatur nafasnya.</p><p> </p><p>"tapi, byungchan kayaknya lagi nahan buang air besar. Dari tadi tarik-buang nafas terus." Ekspresi pura-pura perhatian Seungwoo membuat orang-orang mau tak mau tersenyum dan terkekeh. Hanse sampai menutup mulutnya supaya kekehan nya tidak terdengar oleh Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan melotot. <em>Buang Air Besar katanya</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Mata jenaka Seungwoo mengerling menunggu reaksi Byungchan. sorotnya seakan mengatakan <em>'apa yang mau lo katakan sebagai balasan, hm?'</em></p><p> </p><p>Mau balasan apa? Byungchan pasti kalah. Dengan menahan geram, Byungchan meneruskan lari nya yang terhenti. Kali ini lebih cepat, untuk menghindari Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menyeringai senang. Si bakpao putih ini lumayan tenang hari ini. Semburan kata-katanya tidak keluar sama sekali.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mempercepat lari nya. tidak perlu waktu lama, Byungchan sudah mulai terkejar. Mengetahui Seungwoo ada di belakang nya, Byungchan menambah kembali kecepatan lari nya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mendecakkan lidah nya. Byungchan ingin kabur dari nya dengan cara berlari lebih cepat. Pakai strategi meliuk-liuk pula. Seungwoo memang bukan atlet sekolah, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan rapat bersama anggota OSIS dan bercengkrama bersama guru-guru. Namun walau ia tidak pernah unjuk gigi berkeringat sampai basah bukan jaminan bahwa Seungwoo berstamina lemah. Seungwoo memperpendek jarak antara Byungchan dan dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Begitu dia mendekati Byungchan, Byungchan memacu larinya. Muka Byungchan mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus sampai ke telinga. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul. Napas Byungchan mulai tidak teratur. Otot-otot Byungchan panas. Semua sel nya menjerit minta istirahat.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mendekat. Byungchan mempercepat lari nya.</p><p> </p><p>Sampai akhirnya Byungchan dan Seungwoo bukan lari jogging lagi. siulan dan tepuk tangan mulai terdengar. Orang-orang yang berada di depan Byungchan dan Seungwoo memberi jalan agar kedua nya bisa lewat.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan setengah mati mempertahankan staminanya. Ia tidak ingin kalah dengan Seungwoo. Seungwoo sendiri mulai merasakan lelah. Pikir Seungwoo, kalau dia saja sudah merasa lelah, apalagi Byungchan yang dibebani dengan lemak di tubuh nya. paling-paling, sebentar lagi Byungchan menyerah.</p><p> </p><p>Benar saja, saat Seungwoo terus berlari, Byungchan yang tadi nya ada di sampingnya hilang. Saat Seungwoo menoleh kebelakang, Byungchan berdiri menunduk bertopang pada kedua lutut.</p><p> </p><p>Karena tidak kuat berlari lagi, Byungchan menghentikan kaki nya. paru-paru nya sakit. Seragam olahraga nya basah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kaki nya dingin. Terlalu sedikit makan. Sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Byungchan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan. Mukanya pucat, ia ingin berbaring.</p><p> </p><p>Hanse berlari menghampiri Byungchan. "Byungchan, lo gak apa kan?"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. untuk berkata pun Byungchan sudah tidak sanggup, nafasnya sudah luar biasa sesak, kepalanya pusing. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.</p><p> </p><p>“ayo kita ke klinik sekolah, lo pucet banget, Byungchan.” Hanse berjongkok disebelah Byungchan dan memegang tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat. Byungchan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan dengan isyarat bahwasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan.</p><p> </p><p>“payah lo,” Seungwoo ikut berjongkok di sebelah Byungchan. “ayo, gue papah. Woy Seungsik! bantu gue lo, Nonton in aja. Berat nih orangnya!” tambah Seungwoo sambil memanggil Seungsik yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Seungsik segera berlari mendatangi Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Akhirnya Seungwoo menarik sebelah tangan Byungchan sampai byungchan setengah berdiri dan merangkulnya di pundaknya, diikuti oleh Seungsik di sisi sebelahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“diet apaan, kayaknya lo gak ada diet diet nya deh, masih berat juga. kalo kayak gini terus lo pasti kalah lah,” Celoteh Seungwoo sambil terus memapah Byungchan menuju Klinik. Yang dipapah hanya terdiam tak bersuara.</p><p> </p><p>“semua orang yang pernah jadi pacar gue, pasti bisa digendong. ini lo di papah aja berat, sampe gue harus manggil seungsik buat ngebantuin,”</p><p> </p><p>Mendengar perkataan Seungwoo barusan membuat jiwa Byungchan seakan terbakar, kemudian ia merasakan tenaganya kembali. walaupun masih terasa lemah, namun cukup untuk byungchan berjalan sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo dan Seungsik terkejut ketika Byungchan dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada bahu kedua pria tersebut dan berdiri mendorong pelan bahu Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“kenapa lagi?” Seungwoo mengerutkan kening.</p><p> </p><p>Sakit kepala mulai menggerayangi kepala Byungchan, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Hanse yang menyadarinya langsung menyambut tangan byungchan dan melingkarkan pada pundaknya. Takut-takut Byungchan akan pingsan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menatap Seungwoo tepat dimanik matanya, Seungwoo dapat melihat mata byungchan yang berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.</p><p> </p><p>Lirih, Byungchan berkata, “udah cukup kak, gue gak mau suka sama lo lagi. disini gue murni pengen ngalahin lo.”</p><p> </p><p>Baru kali ini Seungwoo mendengar nada serius yang keluar dari bibir adik kelasnya itu. Dan kata-kata itu cukup membuatnya tertohok. Tanpa peduli reaksi Seungwoo dari perkataannya barusan, Byungchan berjalan menuju klinik dibantu oleh Hanse, meninggalkan kedua kakak kelasnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“gak salah denger kan gue, woo?” Seungsik menatap Seungwoo yang tengah tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo memandang punggung Byungchan yang semakin menjauh, “sik, selama gue belom mengizinkan dia pergi dari gue, gue gak bakal ngebiarin dia lari gitu aja,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apel… air minum…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apel lagi… air minum lagi… </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sudah 3 minggu ini Hal itu memenuhi hari-hari Byungchan. Dirinya menemukan resep baru untuk diet. Yaitu hanya makan apel dan minum air mineral, cuma di hari minggu dia akan makan menggunakan nasi merah dengan telur rebus. Sisanya setiap hari dia hanya makan apel dan minum air. Resep diet ini didapatkan di internet, katanya ini resep diet para model internasional.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hasilnya benar benar luar biasa!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dalam 7 Minggu diet nya, dia dapat turun 30 kilogram. Tentu saja sebagian besar pengaruh penurunan berat badannya berkat 3 minggu terakhir dietnya ini, 2 minggu awal dietnya gagal karena ada sang <em>penggemar</em>, 2 Minggunya lagi dia diet dengan resep dari Hanse tapi hanya turun 8 kilogram.</p><p> </p><p>Baju dan celana yang di belikan Namjoo waktu itu ternyata bisa masuk ke badan nya sekarang. Yang dulu dianggapnya baju dan jeans terkecil di dunia itu sekarang muat dengan nya. Itu sudah prestasi yang sangat hebat. Byungchan tidak sabar menyelesaikan ini. Ia ingin semua lemak nya hilang, tanpa jejak.</p><p> </p><p>Seragam Byungchan mulai kedodoran. Celana sekolah nya seharusnya sudah diganti. Namun, dirinya memilih untuk tidak menggantinya. Sebagai kenang-kenangan pikirnya.</p><p> </p><p>Dari semua kemajuan yang dialami nya, hanya satu masalah yang tersisa. Hanse yang biasa nya cerewet masalah dietnya sekarang malah menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling menentang dietnya. Katanya, Byungchan menuju ke sakit psikologis.</p><p> </p><p>Bagaimana tidak, Ketika hujan datang dan begitu ia melihat tanah yang terkena air hujan, Byungchan selalu mengatakan bahwa tanah itu mirip sekali dengan Tiramisu. Belum lagi, ketika ia melihat gantungan berbentuk cumi di salah satu tas milik anak kecil yang ia temui di halte bus, ia berucap bahwa ia mencium bau cumi bakar asam manis.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanse sekarang malah melarang Byungchan untuk berolahraga, ia merasa Byungchan butuh istirahat. Karena Akhir-akhir ini Byungchan lebih sering terlihat lemah, lesu dan pucat, ditambah ia sering mengeluh pusing kepala.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan nekat. Sebenarnya dia sangat menderita dengan diet nya kali ini. Rambutnya akhir-akhir ini sering rontok karena terlalu stress. Tapi Byungchan tidak peduli, yang penting badan nya kurus. Akibat diet nya, wajah Byungchan menjadi lebih kusam. Orang-orang tidak menyadari itu berkat masker, vitamin, dan lipbalm yang dibelikan Namjoo waktu itu. Namjoo membelikannya banyak stok masker, vitamin, dan Lipbalm hingga sampai sekarang pun belum habis. Benda-benda itu sedikit banyak membantu kulit wajah Byungchan untuk tetap terlihat lembab dan segar.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan benar-benar nekat. Biaya yang sudah dikeluarkan untuk proyek ini menguras saldo tabungannya. <em>Seungwoo harus kalah! </em>Tidak ada ceritanya Byungchan menjadi pembantu. Seungwoo tidak pantas mendapatkan pembantu seperti Byungchan. ia harus menang.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lapar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan sudah terbiasa dengan rasa lapar. Atasi dengan minum air mineral banyak-banyak. Tangan Byungchan bergetar saat dia mengambil botol air minum dari dalam tasnya. Hanse ternyata tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Dia memandang sahabatnya dengan khawatir. Byungchan memberi senyum menenangkan ke arah Hanse. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus baik-baik saja.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menenggak minuman nya dengan banyak. Rasa perih di perutnya sudah berkurang. Hanya saja, rasa pusing yang ada di kepalanya mulai tidak tertahankan. Byungchan ingin berbaring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Se, gue ke klinik ya, pengen rebahan nih.” Ujar Byungchan kepada hanse yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.</p><p> </p><p>“gue antar, yok.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menolak, “gak usah, nanti lo disangka bolos bareng gue,” ia terkekeh.</p><p> </p><p>“tapi lo pucet banget, Byungchan!” teriak Hanse tertahan karena ia sadar kalau masih ada guru di kelasnya.</p><p> </p><p>“gua bisa sendiri hanse, percaya deh.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanse mendengus kesal, “udah lah, byungchan. udahin aja taruhan lo sama Seungwoo. ini konyol, lo malah sakit,”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menggeleng tanda tidak setuju, “udah terlanjur, se. Seminggu lagi taruhan gue kelar, gue bakal menang.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, “pak, saya boleh izin ke klinik?”</p><p> </p><p>Izin langsung diberikan oleh sang guru, karena memang Byungchan benar-benar pucat. Ia keluar kelas dengan masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Matanya mulai merasa kabur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakit. Terlalu sakit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding koridor sekolah, Sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang kepalanya. Badan Byungchan doyong ke depan hampir terjungkal jika saja tangannya tidak ditangkap oleh seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Byungchan menoleh, tapi matanya berbayang tidak fokus. Tapi ketika mendengar suara nya, Byungchan tau siapa yang ada disebelahnya ini.</p><p> </p><p>“keras kepala. nyerah aja.” Seungwoo menggerutu, menegakkan bahu Byungchan. “ayo ke kantin, lo butuh makan.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tersenyum dan menepis tangan Seungwoo. "tanggung, kak. gue hampir menang"</p><p> </p><p>Lantai tampaknya tidak berkompromi dengan Byungchan. Kaki Byungchan merasa lemas dan lantai di sekitar nya terlihat seperti bergelombang dan bergoyang. "lebih baik lo pergi deh kak,"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo berdecak kesal. Ia ingin memegangi tubuh Byungchan, tapi sekali lagi Byungchan menepis tangan Seungwoo. Sambil melengos angkuh, Byungchan mulai berjalan lagi. Kaki nya mati-matian menahan supaya dia tidak jatuh. Seungwoo masih ada di belakang nya. dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menghela nafas, "gue nyerah, lo menang Byungchan,"</p><p> </p><p>Telinga Byungchan berdenging. Rasanya dia salah mendengar perkataan Seungwoo. Byungchan perlahan membalikkan badan nya. "apa?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menghela napas lagi dan menatap lurus ke manik mata Byungchan. "Lo menang. Ayo kita ke kantin. Makan. lo butuh makan,"</p><p> </p><p>Sungguh, Seungwoo tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa gelisah. Rasa tidak nyaman ini terasa semakin membesar kala Byungchan mendadak kurus. Ingin sekali Seungwoo menyatakan dia tak ada hubungan dengan semua perubahan Byungchan. namun, di sela sela kebrengsekan yang sudah mendarah daging di hati Seungwoo, ia tau ada sebagian dari perubahan itu akibat dorongan dari dirinya. "gue kalah, lo menang, Byungchan. udah ya, berhenti diet nya. Lo bisa sakit,"</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan ingin tertawa. Ingin sekali tertawa. Namun, kalau dia tertawa. Kepalanya akan semakin sakit. Pandangan nya mulai berkunang-kunang. Padahal, ini adalah momen kejayaan bagi Byungchan. Membalas semua kelakuan Seungwoo yang kurang ajar dengan nya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang bintik-bintik di matanya. "lo kalah, Han Seungwoo,”</p><p> </p><p>"apa sekarang itu penting?" Seungwoo mendekat</p><p> </p><p>"penting banget, itu artinya, lo—" tak tahan. Byungchan sudah tak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya lemas, Mata Byungchan menutup perlahan-lahan, tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Seungwoo berteriak memanggil Byungchan penuh kekhawatiran. Lalu suara Seungwoo tak terdengar lagi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seketika Semua nya gelap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hanse, ia jatuh sakit. Dokter mengatakan lambungnya terkena iritasi karena terlalu ketat berdiet. Dokter mengatakan jika saat ini Byungchan harus makan-makanan yang lembut dahulu. Alhasil, disinilah Byungchan, duduk di ranjang rawat dengan ditemani oleh ibunya yang menyuapi secara pelan bubur miliknya.</p><p> </p><p>Sudah 3 hari ini Byungchan dirawat di rumah sakit. Waktu awal Byungchan siuman, ibu menyambutnya dengan ocehan panjang lebar. Ibu marah, menitahkan Byungchan untuk berhenti melakukan diet konyolnya. Katanya, diet dan segala cara yang membuat nya kurus dilarang keras. Saat seperti itu, Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. Sebagai pihak yang terpojok, memberi argumen akan memperkeruh keadaan.</p><p> </p><p>“Abisin bubur nya, ibu pulang bentar ngambil baju-baju,” ujar ibunya sambil membereskan beberapa barang kemudian dimasukkan kedalam tas besar.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengangguk, “ibu udah telpon teman adek, nanti dia yang nemenin adek disini. sementara sama dia dulu ya, dek. kakak sama ayah mungkin kesini nanti sore, jadi Ibu kesini agak maleman ya,”</p><p> </p><p>“iya, bu. hati-hati ya.” Byungchan dicium oleh ibunya kemudian sang ibu keluar dari ruangan.</p><p> </p><p>Diluar pintu ibunya tampak berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang Byungchan yakini itu ada Hanse. Ya, siapa lagi memangnya.</p><p> </p><p>“yaudah tante saya masuk kedalam ya, boleh kan?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Itu bukan suara Hanse! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jelas itu suara Seungwoo, dia hafal suara itu. Hanse mana pernah memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan tante. Jelas itu Seungwoo!</p><p> </p><p>Begitu pintu dibuka, Benar saja Seungwoo yang masuk kedalamnya. Jadi teman yang dimaksud ini Seungwoo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan pura-pura sibuk menghabisi buburnya berusaha tidak peduli dengan eksistensi Seungwoo di ruang rawat inap nya ini. Yang satunya malah masih berdiri di pintu sambil memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celananya. Dapat Byungchan lihat dari ekor matanya, Seungwoo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“asik banget makannya, sampai gak mau menyambut kedatangan gue,” akhirnya Seungwoo angkat bicara sambil melepaskan jaket jeans nya dan menyampirkan di pinggir sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“kenapa juga gue harus nyambut lo,” singut Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo tertawa, “sinis banget lo sama orang yang udah nolongin lo pingsan di sekolah,”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan terkesiap, ia selama bangun dari pingsannya sampai 3 hari disini memang tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. <em>Apa iya seungwoo yang menolongnya?</em></p><p> </p><p>Melihat reaksi Byungchan, Seungwoo menyadari ternyata orang didepannya ini belum tahu fakta itu. “ya kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama ibu lo,” tambahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan berdeham, “iya, <em>thanks</em> kak.” ujarnya tapi masih fokus menatap bubur. Ia tidak mau melihat ke lawan bicaranya, Jantungnya sedari tadi berdegup dengan kencang. Bisa-bisa Jantungnya berhenti berdetak jika ia harus menatap Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Bohong kalau Byungchan bilang ia tidak menyukai Seungwoo lagi. Ia masih menyukai pria dengan mulut ketus dan galak itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan panas dingin ketika ada keberadaan Seungwoo disekitarnya, atau seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya ketika Seungwoo tersenyum kepadanya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank</em> doang nih? seharusnya gue dapat minimal ciuman atau pelukan lah dari lo,” Seungwoo berujar sambil menggeser kursi agar bisa duduk disebelah Bed Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tidak menanggapi bualan Seungwoo, ia hanya tetap melanjutkan makan buburnya yang sudah mulai terasa dingin.</p><p> </p><p>“kayaknya bubur itu lebih ganteng ya dari gue, Byungchan.” Seungwoo menarik mangkok bubur Byungchan, dan sang pemilik bubur mulai protes.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan menyesali dirinya yang refleks menatap wajah Seungwoo. Benar saja, Begitu menatap mata Seungwoo sepersekian detik Byungchan sampai harus menahan nafasnya. Tapi untungnya ia dapat kembali mengontrol dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>“sini in kak bubur gue,” Byungchan memohon kepada Seungwoo untuk mangkok buburnya dikembalikan. Sebenarnya Byungchan sudah sangat kenyang, tapi cuma bubur itu yang bisa mengalihkan dirinya untuk tak menatap Seungwoo terus-terusan.</p><p> </p><p>“lo tuh udah kenyang, orang gue liat lo ngunyah bubur lama-lama. Ini bubur gak perlu lo kunyah, tapi malah lo kunyah,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Benar juga.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo meletakkan mangkuk bubur Byungchan di meja. Kemudian kembali duduk di kursi nya.</p><p> </p><p>“gimana ? masih mual gak?” tanya seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengerutkan kening, “dari mana lo tau gue mual mual?”</p><p> </p><p>“gak perlu tau lah dari mana gue tau, jawab aja.” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan perhatian.</p><p> </p><p>Jujur Byungchan bingung di situasi ini. Sisi lain Hatinya menghangat dan disisi lain hatinya merasakan Geli. Seorang Han Seungwoo yang selalu mengusili nya kini begitu perhatian padanya.</p><p> </p><p>“gak usah <em>kepo,</em>” jawab byungchan singkat sambil berusaha berdiri dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan sambil membawa tiang infusnya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo terkejut, reflek mencekal tangan Byungchan, “mau kemana lo?”</p><p> </p><p>“mau keluar nyari udara, sumpek banget 3 hari disini.” Byungchan kemudian membuka Pintu kamarnya dan keluar diikuti oleh Seungwoo disebelahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Mereka menyusuri Lorong rumah sakit dalam diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sesekali Seungwoo berkata ‘<em>awas</em>’ saat Byungchan tidak melihat jalannya, atau saat Byungchan tanpa sengaja menyenggol salah satu suster yang lewat. Hingga sampailah mereka di Taman rumah sakit yang saat ini tidak terlalu panas. Banyak Pohon dan tanaman yang mengitari tanah seluas satu hektar ini. Beberapa pasien dan keluarganya juga tampak duduk di bangku-bangku yang disediakan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang belum terisi, sampai akhirnya Seungwoo menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan menuju bangku yang Kosong.</p><p> </p><p>“disini aja, dingin. ada pohon jadi lo nya gak kepanasan.” Ujar Seungwoo dengan masih menggenggam tangan Byungchan. Begitu tau tangannya menggenggam Byungchan langsung secara refleks Seungwoo melepaskannya sambil berucap maaf. Sungguh itu refleks.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tersenyum karena lucu. Melihat tingkah aneh Seungwoo barusan. “ayo kak, duduk.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan dan seungwoo pun mendudukkan pantat mereka ke bangku yang ada didepannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Gue seneng banget akhirnya ibu pulang dan gue bisa keluar dari kamar, rasanya gue udah kayak mau mati karena bosen banget di dalam kamar,” Byungchan berujar sambil menutup kedua matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus menyapa permukaan kulitnya.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo merasakan ada gejolak pada dirinya ketika ia melihat Byungchan. Ini perasaan yang aneh. Seungwoo tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>Orang yang berada disampingnya ini benar-benar melakukan transformasi besar-besaran demi dirinya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang adanya seperti itu. Seungwoo tersenyum setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Byungchan. Seungwoo cukup menyesali perbuatannya dulu karena sering menjahili adik kelasnya ini, tapi untungnya Byungchan dengan lapang dada selalu memaafkannya. Byungchan memang tidak pernah secara langsung mengatakan dia memaafkan Seungwoo, tapi dari perilaku Byungchan yang tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya sudah dapat disimpulkan.</p><p> </p><p>“byungchan, makasih ya.” Seungwoo mengatakan ini dengan tulus.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan bingung, ia menoleh kearah sumber kebingungannya, “untuk apa kak?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menatap lurus kedepan, “gue cuma mau berterima kasih sama lo yang udah hadir di hari-hari gue akhir-akhir ini. kayak Ada warna baru yang belum pernah gue alami. lo ngasih gue pengalaman unik. Gue bersyukur udah ketemu orang seperti lo.”</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tertegun, “kak—”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo menoleh ke arah Byungchan, kini mereka berdua berpandangan, “Bentar gue belum selesai ngomong,”</p><p> </p><p>Diam nya byungchan jadi landasan Seungwoo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. “jujur aja, gue tersanjung. gue berterimakasih atas rasa suka lo ke gue" Seungwoo tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>“gue belum pernah disukai orang sampai segila ini. Sampai dia harus kehilangan 30 kilo berat tubuh nya cuma karena rasa suka nya. gue belum pernah di tantang untuk bertaruh sampai seperti ini. Semua orang yang suka sama gue cuma bertahan sebentar, tapi, liat lo byungchan—” Byungchan dapat merasakan keseriusan ucapan Seungwoo dari tatapannya, "lo masih bertahan,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ada apa dengan Seungwoo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"gue gak ngerti apa itu cinta. gue gak ngerti orang-orang yang suka sama gue. Tapi, lo… berbeda. Lo ngajarin pelajaran berharga buat gue, tentang usaha dan pengorbanan. Coba aja, lo—" jeda panjang membuat perasaan Byungchan dingin.</p><p> </p><p>"kalo lo datang lebih awal, mungkin gue gak bakal kayak sekarang," tambah Seungwoo,</p><p> </p><p>“maksud lo apa kak?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo memalingkan wajah nya dari Byungchan, kemudian memandang langit-langit sore yang sedikit agak mendung. Entah kenapa Jantung Seungwoo berdetak kencang secara tidak normal. </p><p> </p><p>“lo menang, Byungchan. gue kalah.” Seungwoo berdiri dan tersenyum, senyuman tampan khas Han Seungwoo. “Tadinya gue pikir gue perlu ngebahas tentang konsekuensi kekalahan gue disini, tapi kayaknya nanti aja deh, nunggu lo sembuh. Ayo kita balik ke kamar inap lo,” Tambah Seungwoo kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu Meninggalkan Byungchan.</p><p> </p><p>“Tunggu dulu…” Byungchan menyusul Seungwoo dengan susah payah karena sambil mendorong tiang infus miliknya. “maksud lo apa, kak?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taruhan itu. Konsekuensi kalau Seungwoo Kalah. berarti tentang…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo berhenti, begitu Byungchan sudah berada disampingnya ia genggam salah satu tangan Byungchan. “ayo pacaran, Byungchan,"</p><p> </p><p>Suara lembut itu masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Byungchan. secara cepat merangsang pipi-pipi byungchan untuk bersemu merah. Seungwoo tersenyum manis di depan matanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Astaga! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“kalo lo mau nolak juga gak apa sih, tapi gue bakal nembak lo lagi nanti pas di sekolah, lagi dan lagi sampe lo nerima gue.” Seungwoo berjalan dengan masih tetap menggenggam tangannya. Kali ini tidak ada kata maaf begitu tau tangannya menggenggam tangan sang adik kelas. ini genggaman yang disengaja. Byungchan Suka!</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan tersenyum, merasakan hangatnya tangan seungwoo menggenggam tangannya. Ini seperti mimpi, ini seperti Seungwoo yang selalu ia impikan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ini Seungwoo nya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>